Tomorrow Never Ends
by x3kiyomii
Summary: 10 years after Naraku has been defeated, life for Sesshomaru goes back to normal. Rin at his side, and the Western Castle in his hands he has a lot to deal with. Rin on the other hand must fight through a new evil, love, and discovering herself. With the help of new friends an exciting new romance and adventure story unfolds as time itself cannot stop true love.(ON HITAUS)
1. Chapter 1: Summer

A young woman with flowing raven hair danced through a meadow of flowers in front of the Western Castle, she turned up and smiled at the summer sun. The sun's rays kissed her cream cheeks, which flushed with life. Her very smile was enough to stop a crowd, her skin as soft as the spring clouds. Nearly 10 years have passed since Naraku's death; since then the young woman named Rin had been living under the supervision of Sesshomaru the Lord of the West. Rin remembered the day that Sesshomaru had brought her back to the castle; they had just arrived on Ah-Un. A female dog demon servant, named Shin had greeted them at the gates; she had light brown hair and purple eyes. She wore simple clothing, suited for a servant, she didn't make eye contact with Rin, but helped take Ah-Un back to the stables. Sesshomaru had called after her, "_Shin." His cold voice stopped the servant, who turned and bowed respectfully. "Yes My Lord?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, she couldn't read the expression on his face. "This is Rin, she is to be my advisor like Tadao, understood?" Shin showed no disgust or disagreement, she smiled and bowed "Of course My Lord." She turned and led Ah-Un back to the stables. Jaken gawked, "What? Your advisor? She can barely even think for herself!" Sesshomaru ignored his comment and turned away and walked towards the Castle gates. "Rin, come in." Was all she got from him, she smiled, "Yes My Lord!" Jaken kept nagging Sesshomaru about it for awhile, once they got inside the castle, the news of Rin had already spread. She was greeted by many of the castle servants, maids, and cooks. Takumi was the head cook, she was a cat demon who had long silky yellow hair which she always put in a bun, Yori was the seamstress and the dresser, she was a dog demon but lesser power. She resembled Shin, except that she had yellow eyes. Aimi, Kagami, Io, and Cho were main servants along with Shin. They were all sisters, Kagami being the oldest had short silver hair and pointed ears like Inuyasha's , except she was full demon. Aimi was the tall skinny and beautiful one, she had red eyes and long hair. Io and Cho were twins, soft spoken and identical except Io's hair was always put in a ponytail while Cho's were in pigtails. Cho also has a scar across her left eye, which made them much easier to identify. Finally there was Taro who was in charge of supplying everything that the castle needed. He was a dog demon with long brown hair and silver eyes. He had a purple birthmark on his neck which resembled a wing. Rin didn't meet the lesser servants who worked below the main floor, and too this day she doesn't know all of the servants well. Rin had her own room, next to Jaken's and across from Sesshomaru's. He stayed on the top floor, with his advisor Tadao, Rin, and Jaken. The servants had their own rooms the floor below them, and the main floor contained the bathing room, kitchens, dining room, great hall, and the main room. Rin loved the garden the most, her balcony in her room had a clear view of the garden below and the view of which the castle sat on the top of the Western Mountain in the land of Musashi. Rin's room faced the east, so she was able to see the sunrise every morning. Aimi, was the one who showed her to Rin's room that day. Rin admired Aimi's silver hair and her ruby red eyes, she wore a simple white yukata which complimented her slender figure. "This will be your quarters Lady Rin, if you need anything just call." Aimi smiled at the little girl at the time, Rin turned around swiftly as Aimi was leaving. "Aimi-sama!" Rin called, Aimi turned around and smiled and bent down so she was at eye level with Rin. "What is it my dear?" Aimi asked the girl. "Please be my friend!" Rin childishly asked, Aimi giggled a bit and pushed a strand of hair aside from Rin's face. "Of course," Aimi said with a gentle smile and left the room. Aimi was the first friend that Rin made, and eventually she made friends with the rest of the servants, who all fell in love with the girl. The years went by together as they all grew closer, as Rin aged they began to notice things about her that they never did before. Her headstrong personality, and her quiet side that made her mysterious at times. Rin herself was getting stronger everyday, she began to take defense and sword lessons from Tadao to be able to defend herself. Lord Sesshomaru himself had instructed so, though it was hard at first; Rin began to prove that even though she was human, her reflexes were impressive and her strength, was beyond compare. _

"Rin! Dinner!" Kagami yelled from the kitchen window, it startled the woman of 19, she turned and waved, "Kay, coming in now!"

"I hope you mean it this time, Takumi ain't gonna wait for you this time!" Kagami yelled and she closed the window. "Got it!" Rin yelled back as she stood up and stretched. Summer days, were long, even though the sun was still out it was dinner time.

Dinner time had always been Rin's favorite, it was a time when everyone sat around the table and ate together, even Sesshomaru. She bounded into the castle, not bothering to clean her feet which had dust and dirt from the outside. Io stopped her, "Rin, your feet again." She simple stated as she walked by taping her nose.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to clean it up, again." Cho appeared smiling at her as they passed by into the dining room.

"Whoops," Rin laughed, "Caught by you two again."

"Hurry up girl! You will make the dinner run cold," Jaken spat as she walked slowly to the dining room. Rin rolled her eyes, "Be patient Master Jaken,".

As the two entered the room, everyone but Sesshomaru and Tadao were at the table.

"Finally, take some rice you're getting thin again!" Takumi said as she began a bowl for Rin, everyone else was serving themselves.

Rin took her seat to the right of the head of the table, where she always sat; and Jaken sat across of her. The empty seat next to her belonged to Tadao, and at the head Sesshomaru; who were both missing.

"Kagami, guess what?" Aimi asked her sister.

"What?"

"I hear that you and Taro have been kind of close hmmm?" Her sister devilishly smiled at Kagami who nudged closer.

Taro choked on his fish, and Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Please, sister, don't flatter him."

Everyone erupted in laughter, until they were interrupted. "Well well isn't this a lovely atmosphere?" Tadao's voice came in. He had a gentle voice, smooth, and never harsh. He looked like Sesshomaru, excepted had one earring made of jade, and wore armor and fine silk robes. He had a single yellow mark on his face, he came in with Sesshomaru behind him.

"Master Tadao, Lord Sesshomaru dinner is already set." Takumi announced as she prepared their meals. Tadao bowed and took his seat, while Sesshomaru followed suit. His face was blank as usual, and he greeted Rin with a single nod. She smiled back at him, "So My Lord, did you hear that Master Jaken forgot to feed Ah-Un again?"

Jaken gasped, "Stupid girl! That was Shin's fault!"

"How was that my fault? You had ordered me to organize your robes all day I didn't have time too. I asked you to finish that one duty of mine just for today!" Shin shot back.

"Pathetic, why would I take on such a low task?" Jaken shot back.

"Because you should be nice and return the favor!" Rin said, Tadao nodded and smiled. He was amused at their petty argument.

"I had simply asked Io to do it." Jaken said crossing his arms, he was denying it.

"No you haven't stupid toad," Io softly replied, glaring at Jaken.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, I heard it myself from my room. Go outside and apologize to Ah-Un and feed him."

"Already taken care of My Lord," Rin said, "I did it after I heard it from my own room, knowing he wouldn't do it."

Sesshomaru simple nodded, Tadao spoke up, "Is that why you were late to lessons, _again?" _Rin shuddered, and smiled, "I told you it was a good reason."

Everyone laughed, this was how life pretty much was everyday, though Rin hadn't really began her actual duties as an advisor, she was still in training.

After dinner, everyone began to retire to their rooms; tonight it was Aimi's turn to help Rin dress for bed. Though it was more time for the 2 to gossip and chit chat. Aimi was Rin's best friend in the castle, she was closest to Aimi and spent most of her time with her or Tadao because of training.

"So," Aimi began as she helped Rin dress into her night yukata, "What do you think of Taro and Kagami, cute right?"

Rin laughed, "Yes, though I don't think Kagami likes it so much."

"Aw, but Taro is so cute, she should go for it." Aimi muttered, "I wish I could fall in love someday."

"I think you'll have a chance, those guards outside seem very.. attractive." Rin replied.

"Yech." Aimi retorted, "No thanks."

"Why not, Toru is so nice to you," Rin objected.

"He's a wolf demon, my parents would never approve of something like that!" Aimi protested, "Even though they're dead, I will respect their will and find me a good dog demon to marry."

"You have the time too, demons are immortal right?" Rin asked.

"Yup, we chose to age when we want; meaning I could look my actual age right now if I wished to." Aimi replied fastening the sash and sitting down to put away Rin's day kimono.

"So how is _your_ secret crush going Rin?" Aimi whispered. Rin nearly slapped Aimi's mouth, "THE WALLS HAVE EARS." Rin mouthed. Aimi laughed, "Such a reaction from you."

Rin burned red, she knew that Aimi was right. Since around the age of 15 she confessed to herself that maybe she thought of Sesshomaru as more than a guardian that she respected and loved. He was so much more, but she had given it thought and knew that he wouldn't want her. She was human, who could age, and die easily. He wouldn't want him wasting his time on her.

"How old are you Aimi?" Rin asked, lying down on her bed. Curious, about the way demons aged.

"About 208 years old, I was born around the same time Sesshomaru was claimed to be the Western Lord." Aimi explained, "I can't believe we never talked about this before."

Rin laughed, "I know right. I wish I could be immortal, it'd be very nice to live long and see how things change."

"Believe me nothing has changed much anyways." Aimi said scratching her head, "When I first came here I was a little girl."

"I know," Rin giggled, "When you actually looked like one too."

"Believe me my sisters are not pleasant people to be around for 200 years," Aimi said and bowed, "Good night Rin, I'll wake up you tomorrow morning; don't forget you have training with Master Tadao."

Rin smiled, "How could I ever?" Though the moment that Aimi left, Rin's thoughts were a million miles away from training tomorrow.

The next morning came much to quick for Rin, her eyes refused to open up has Aimi came to wake her up. Io and Cho were already in the room cleaning up; and Rin could smell Takumi preparing breakfast.

"Get up, Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you in his study, NOW!" Aimi half screamed, she always panicked around Sesshomaru, partially because she feared him along with everyone else. But another reason was because she had a deep respect for the Lord, he had defended her parents the best he could, but they could not be saved when they had perished.

"Alright, I'm up." Rin groaned, "I'll get dressed and be in his study soon."

Aimi bowed and ran out of the room to fetch Rin's toiletries.

As soon as Rin was finished, she entered Sesshomaru's study, he was sitting at his desk reading some scrolls.

"My Lord, you called for me?" Rin asked, her heart beating fast. She had to admit, since she had grown a bit, her child love for him may have grown to something more. But every time she seemed to make him uncomfortable he'd walk away or change the subject. Eventually she had given up and tried to act normal, but sometimes it was hard to control her feelings.

"Yes, from this day forward you will train with me. Tadao tells me that you advance quickly and are much more prepared." Sesshomaru said blankly, his eyes not wavering from his scrolls.

Rin couldn't help but smile, _he'll be training me now. _She bowed, "Y-yes my lord." She turned and exited the room with a quick swift from her foot.

Once Rin was gone, Sesshomaru put down his scroll.

_How does she do it all the time, she never reacts the way that I expect her too. _He rubbed his temples, _remember don't take things too far._

Rin ran into Tadao on her way down to breakfast, "Oh Master Tadao good morning."

Tadao smiled, "Morning, excited for today?"

"Yes Master," Rin said, "Did you already eat?"

Tadao nodded, "Yes Takumi's cooking gets better everyday." He explained, "Anyways eat up, training with Lord Sesshomaru isn't easy."

"Of course," Rin laughed and bounded off to the dining room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kagami yelled, "I found you!" She said dashing after a mouse that happened to get into the great hall. She was equipped with a net, she had been trying to track the mouse for months on end. She couldn't get it because it nested in the walls and she didn't want to destroy it just over a mouse.

"Did you finally catch it?" Aimi asked from one of the top beams of the great hall as she it off. (Yes the beams in the great hall expand sideways on the roof for support.)

Rin who was reading through some scrolls in the hall was staring at Kagami chase around the poor mouse yelling curses at it. She couldn't help but feel amused about it.

"Kagami, scare it towards the door, that way you won't have to kill the poor thing." Rin said.

"Always so compassionate." Aimi commented, though Kagami didn't seem to hear as she led it back to it's nest in the wall.

Kagami yelled curses, and Aimi and Rin fell into laughter.

"I'll get the damned thing next time," Kagami huffed, Aimi rolled her eyes at her sister. "Sure you say that all the time."

"This time I will get it!" Kagami screamed as she stomped off into the dining room to tidy things up.

"Aimi," Sesshomaru's voice rang through the hall. Aimi froze, and then quickly jumped from the beam to bow in front of the Lord. Rin's heart jumped as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway calm and composed. He had a 3rd sword at his hip. She felt curious about what it was.

"Yes My Lord?"

"It's time for Rin's lessons, be sure to have Takumi prepare lunch soon."

Aimi bowed, "Of course." And left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Rin, come here."

Rin stood up and ran over to him, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This is for you," He said handing over the 3rd sword, the sheath was pure white, and the hilt was as well. "For me?" Rin whispered tearing up, it was a gorgeous sword.

"It's made from my fang, its called the Chiame," Sesshomaru explained, "It will only respond to you, and only you. It's a powerful demon sword, but you will figure out how to use it." Sesshomaru explained.

Chiame, was a pure white sword, it glimmered in Rin's hands; she bowed,

"Thank you My Lord!" Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Are you ready now?"

"Of course!" Rin replied instantly.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Affairs

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him, she was nearly a child when he had found her. Her gentle expression had been exchanged for determination. Her hair that she once kept down was tied up into a ponytail, and her simple armor she wore covered her body. He was somewhat glad that Rin had grown to be modest, she was more and more surprising him everyday. They stood one on one, in the castle garden, where the sweet smell of flowers bloomed. Sesshomaru enjoyed that although she was human; Rin always carried the gentle smell of vanilla and lavender. She was in a fighting stance as she had Chiame in her hand; they had been practicing for a couple hours trying to get Rin to be able to control the sword. She had to admit though, it was hard to concentrate with Lord Sesshomaru standing like that, she couldn't take her eyes off of his face for awhile. She was even caught day dreaming a bit. Though she had caught on quick, it was apparent that slowly the sword was taking a toll on Rin. She wad beginning to tire and her muscles ached painfully. Chiame was definitely a demon sword, it would take her years for her to be able to master it, and just a couple of hours with it was already making her weak enough to lose to any class of demon.

"Again." Sesshomaru said, his blank expression read that he was becoming upset, he had hoped she was more prepared. Rin huffed and swung Chiame around her head, "A Thousand Blades!" She yelled and from the sword expelled a thousand brilliant shards of knives, which Sesshomaru dodged neatly.

Rin looked up at him and smiled, "I got it!" Before the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was in her face and simply pushed her to the ground with a finger. "Your balance is a little off yet," Sesshomaru said but then he did something Rin never expected; he smiled. "But excellent work, you're done for today." Rin was bewildered, still stunned that her Lord had smiled, and at her. Her heart raced a bit and she smiled too. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for the sword too; I'll work hard to master it!" He turned and left, he was amused that she caught on so quickly. He never expected her to master that trick after only a few hours of practice, in fact he was so impressed his expression was easily readable. Tadao was waiting for him at the entrance of the castle. Tadao's expression was amused to, "My Lord you seem entertained."

"It seems she will become an even greater warrior than we both expected." Was all he said simply, he couldn't wipe his smug look off of his face. Tadao sighed and laughed, "Well I'm sure that she's full of more surprises."

"Of course, but I have a feeling that you're here more for than just an observation Tadao."

"That obvious huh?" Tadao laughed, "Well it baffles me to see that the Lord of the West who has always hated humans, trains, keeps, and even protects one."

"Why does it baffle you Tadao?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Ever since we were little, since your father's death you've done nothing but resented humans, why the change of heart?"

"Why does it concern you?"

Tadao laughed, "Defensive as ever, but as she grows it's becoming more apparent, I over heard Takumi and Shin talking about how much you've changed thanks to Lady Rin."

Sesshomaru sighed, "What is your point?"

"Why do you keep her by your side?" Tadao said bluntly, "I'm only curious because I've never known the real reason why."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "She's the only one who I can trust in this world." And with that he brushed passed Tadao, who stood there wide eyed; _he does. _

"Oh Master Tadao! Good evening!" Rin greeted him with a bow, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking, I hear that your lessons went well?" Tadao asked her, "Oh no!" Rin responded, "I'm still learning a lot, but it should be fine since Lord Sesshomaru is teaching me. Will you still teach me my scroll reading though?" Rin asked. Tadao smiled, "Yes I am, keep up the good work." He said ruffling her hair, and he turned and walked to the great hall.

After Rin washed up, she sat in her room with her hair dripping in front of her face. She was lost in another world, she pondered about what tomorrow would bring. Though she had to expect that the work would be hard, she felt motivated to be able to be one of Sesshomaru's great advisors. Tadao was smart, strong, and he was a good leader. Jaken was loyal and somewhat brave, Rin didn't understand where fell into place. Sometimes she even wondered who she was herself.

Aimi interrupted her thoughts as she came into the room with a set of yukatas.

"Rin, Taro just brought these in from Katawaki, try the pink one on first!" Aimi held up a simple light pink yukata that had white threading around it, the design was of the spring cherry blossoms.

"Isn't it beautiful? Lord Sesshomaru ordered them for you," Aimi said wiggling her eyebrow.

Rin blushed, "Oh hush he was just being nice." She said grabbing the yukata from Aimi and started to put it on. Aimi helped secure it with a white sash, and sat Rin down.

"I was watching your lessons today with Lord Sesshomaru," Aimi began, "He really does have an affinity for you doesn't he?"

Rin jumped, "W-what do you mean?"

"Ever since you came here, he has always acted differently around you, and he has softened up. He allows our rowdy conversations and for us to talk while we clean the castle. Before there was no talking, and dinner strictly was separate. But it seems thanks to you, he has opened up a bit." Aimi smiled, "It's not a bad thing that you're here. Its just that everyone is very interested in how much further can you soften up the Western Lord?"

Rin laughed, "Oh, I don't think I've had that much of an affect," She began, "I thought that things were always that way."

"Shin came in that day telling us that Sesshomaru had told her that we'd all be eating together, and that the reason why was unknown." Aimi explained, "Even to this day we don't know why, but I'm not complaining. I think its great that we act as a family around each other."

Rin only nodded, thus once again being led into more deep thoughts.

As soon as the sun went down, everyone was relaxing in the main room. It was a Friday night, and Sesshomaru gave his servants off to relax until bedtime. Rin and Aimi were in deep conversation about Taro and Kagami; who were suspiciously missing. Io and Cho simply conversed with Takumi and Shin about what the castle needed. Master Tadao stepped in and called Rin over, "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has summoned you."

Rin nodded, "Coming." Aimi gave her an eye, then turned to join the conversation with her sisters.

Rin followed Tadao up the steps and towards Sesshomaru's study, where Tadao bid her good night and retired to his own room. She knocked on the shoji door, "My Lord?"

"Come in." A voice came from behind, she slid it open to find Sesshomaru sipping some tea at his desk reviewing some scrolls.

"What's the matter My Lord?" Rin asked sitting across from him at the table. She was the only one who was allowed to do so without permission, even Master Tadao was not allowed too.

"You and I shall depart soon on a trip to Katawaki." Sesshomaru stated, "Humans are in need of our assistance in a war against the north. Since you are my advisor, you shall accompany me to deal with these matters."

Rin nodded, "Of course My Lord, but are you sure that I'll be able to handle it?"

Sesshomaru didn't look up, he simply nodded; "You have my faith."

Rin bounced up, "Thank you My Lord!" She had received a praise from him, "Oh and thank you for the lovely kimono and yukata; they're beautiful!" She exclaimed giving him one of her wide smiles. Sesshomaru looked up, "I knew it would look acceptable on you," Was all he said returning to his scrolls.

"My Lord?" Rin asked twitching her fingers.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep me by your side?" Rin said blankly, wanting to know out of pure curiosity.

Sesshomaru stopped reading and looked up at her, her eyes burned with the question and her face was an unreadable mask. He even wondered about why she was asking him that question. He thought of a memory long ago when she was still a little girl, who asked him nearly the same question.

_"My Lord, I love it here!" She squealed looking at the flowers in the garden. He inwardly smiled, but kept his smile hidden. _

_ "I'm glad, you can stay here if you like." He replied simply. _

_ "Forever?" Her curious 10 year old eyes looked up at him, he was caught off guard, and then nodded. _

_ "I hope you know that I won't ever leave, as long as you don't push me away my Lord." She said playing with one of the flowers she picked. _

_ "Nonsense, why would I?" _

_ "Why wouldn't you?" She then replied, she once again tripped him up. Sesshomaru looked away and cleared his throat. _

_ "Because you're the only one that I trust," he whispered, she must have heard him. She got up and hugged his leg, "Thank you My Lord, I love you!" Sesshomaru placed a hand on the girl's head, and asked; "Do you really Rin?" _

_ She nodded and snuggled closer to him, "Of course my Lord!" _

"My Lord?" Rin's voice brought him back to reality, he nodded at her "You are the only one that may stay by my side." He claimed reaching over and stroking her cheek, her heart raced at his gentle touch. She wasn't able to get words out, as her mind raced. Endless thoughts ran through her as all she could do was give him a blank stare, which he returned. Dropping his hand, "You also are the only one that I can trust to never leave me." Sesshomaru said, getting up and leaving the room, just as he was at the doorway he turned to her. "Don't forget to sleep soon, training begins early." He shut his door and retired to his room, leaving Rin speechless and blank.

The very next morning, Aimi woke up a very grumpy Rin. She had lost sleep over her racing thoughts, she wondered about what he meant that she was the only one loyal enough to never leave him? He had many servants loyal to him, she didn't understand why. Aimi was trying to snap Rin back into reality; "Hellllooooooooo?"

"What Aimi?" Rin asked, her eyes dark and moody.

"It's time for breakfast, then training." Aimi said rolling her eyes, "Chill out."

Rin sighed, she stood up and marched to the dining room.

Breakfast was the rowdy self, though Rin remained silent, nibbling on her rice.

"Rin," Takumi called, "Eat more of this, it will help." Takumi handed her a plate of dried fish. Cho and Io patted Rin's back as they passed by.

"Thanks Takumi," Rin said taking the plate from her, though Rin was so lost in her thoughts she could barely taste the fish. Her mind ran through what Sesshomaru was telling her last night, it made her confused. She didn't understand him, and it frustrated her to no end.

Lessons were a different note, she was fully prepared for the attacks that came her way. Sesshomaru had set up dummies as her target, she swung back and forth hitting each one with perfect accuracy. He watched her swift movement, the way her back arched when she dodged an attack and the way she swung. He could never predict what she would do next.

The stress Rin had been under, was easily expressed as she lashed at every wooden dummy. Some of them even shot out arrows or swords, which she had to block or reflect. She would occasionally glance at Sesshomaru who seemed to be observing her every move.

"A Thousand Blades!" She cried as she destroyed the mass of the dummies, as they exploded; it was a good thing that the training area near the garden was large enough to handle the explosion. Rin gasped for breath and wiped the sweat off of her face, she fell to her knees; Chiame felt like 1,000 pounds to her weak arms.

Sesshomaru walked towards her, "Very good, now prepare yourself." He said unsheathing Tenseiga. Rin's eyes bulged out,

"You cannot tire out when enemies may never end," Sesshomaru said making the first move. Rin scrambled to her feet and blocked Tenseiga's blade. Sesshomaru quickly predicted that and swung his claws towards her chest which she dodged easily, gliding through and spinning until she stood behind Sesshomaru. With demon speed he disappeared, then reappeared above her. She quickly rolled to the ground and swung Chiame at his feet, which he jumped and swung his poison whip at her hand. She moved in the nick of time to move her hand, and Chiame. She hand sprung back and pulled out a hidden dagger. She caught Sesshomaru off guard, as the dagger was inches from his nose. Her breath was staggered, her muscles ached for a break. Sesshomaru could clearly see that. Sparing with her wouldn't be the last time, he was impressed at the speed that she sent him with the dagger. She relaxed her stance and dropped it, "It was Master Tadao's idea I kept hidden weapons with me, even during lessons." She explained falling to her knees. She felt dizzy, and worn out.

Sesshomaru nodded, he bent down and picked up the dagger to return it to her. Rin took it from him, looking at the sunset. They had been training all day, everyone was inside by now eating dinner.

"Good work today," Sesshomaru said, standing up. "You have tomorrow off, use it well. We depart for Katawaki the day after tomorrow."

Rin nodded, she felt frozen; her body ached. Laid in the grass, the cool dew began to cool skin, and the warm summer cicada was singing the night song already. Rin's eyes began to close, as she fell into a light sleep. Though peace was inevitable,

"My my, what do we have here?" A cold voice came from the woods.


	3. Chapter 3: Amend

A cold chill ran through Rin's body as she opened her eyes, she gripped onto Chiame as if it was her lifeline. She didn't look up at the stranger, _what could a trespasser be doing on the castle grounds, and passed the guards? _

"Awake now?" The stranger's voice sounded closer, she could hear the rustling of the grass as the stranger took a step. She quickly shot up and back hand sprung about 7 feet away from the stranger. There stood in a black kimono and long silver hair, was a man. He had a slim face, cheeks swollen in, his eyes dark purple, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His entire stance looked casual, he held a simple can with a rat skull at the top. He grinned at Rin, the wind picked up a bit blowing Rin's hair into her face.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Rin said, not relaxing her stance one bit.

"I'm simply here on business." The stranger, "And my apologies, my name is Aku, the pleasure is mine." His smile got even wider, Rin could clearly see two large fangs that hung off of his lip. He was a snake demon, and powerful too; she could feel his aura.

"What business do you have here?" Rin questioned, her heart picking up, she could feel an uneasiness that he fed off of himself.

"Extermination." He smiled, and lunged at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Tadao came running down the hall, he could smell it and sense it.

Sesshomaru who was well aware of a trespasser quickly got up and ran down the hall with light speed towards to garden. He got a whiff of something metallic, and rusty; he realized it was blood. His heart began to race, fear shot through him for the first time. It wasn't just any humans, it was Rin's.

Rin staggered back, Aku had bitten into her left shoulder leaving it paralyzed because of the poison. He giggled menacingly, "Weak of course, but this body is beginning to decay anyways." He licked his lips, "Mortal woman taste much better."

Rin stepped back, "Why are you here?" Sweat dripping down her face, "You've got no reason to be here."

"I was sent here of course, and I was allowed to devour any humans I pleased." Aku smiled, "And you're my final meal." He lunged at her again, but this time Rin knew what to do. She swung Chiame in front of her with her right arm, but missed Aku. He quickly was behind her; she swung again and swiped his cheek. A bit of green blood began to ooze out of the wound. He wiped it away and chuckled darkly, Rin used this to stumble back a few feet back. Her legs were beginning to feel heavy; she only wished that help would be on the way soon.

"Interesting," Aku murmured, "You have tempted your fate human."

"No you have." Rin said her eyebrows furrowing, she lunged towards Aku who ducked away from Chiame's blade, and he flipped to the left. She threw a hidden dagger she used against Sesshomaru in her duel at Aku's head. He quickly moved the left, "Silly human did you think that would work on me?" He hissed, but Rin followed through with inhuman speed and stabbed forward. She managed to pierce his gut; she pulled out Chiame and jumped back as Aku staggered backwards holding his now bleeding stomach. "Argh, you will pay." He hissed, he began to transform. The skin, which held his true form, melted around his skin, the hair, which was silver, began to form into skin, and his purple eyes began to turn into more of a snake like form. He grew into a giant snake, simple but still powerful enough to even give Rin a hard time. However the stench of rotting human flesh was overwhelming, Rin dropped to her knees as it burnt her eyes. She felt so sick, and the air around her was heavy to breathe, she was having a hard time concentrating. The poison was taking its toll on her, the more she moved the faster that it spread. Her left half of her body began to numb and she couldn't move as well. Aku chuckled in his snake like voice that sent shivers through Rin's body, "_Human, did you think you would be able to defend yourself?" _He lunged forward opening his giant mouth, Rin couldn't move, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for death. _I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. _She thought, before she heard the splattering sound of blood. Though it wasn't hers, she didn't feel any pain. She opened one eye as she saw Aku's body sliced in two; his giant head on one side of her and the body on the other. She was drenched in the blood of the giant snake. She saw him, his claws growing green from his poison whip. His eyes showed fear, not anger or irritation like it usually did. He walked towards her, "Are you okay?" His cold voice asked as he picked her up from the ground. Rin was shivering, she didn't realize that she had been, strange noises came from her mouth.

"Rin," Tadao came towards the two with the servants in tow. Aimi, Kagami, Yori, Io, Cho and Taro who were all riled up from the snake. They looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed as he had Rin in his arms, but they quickly turned their attention to the snake. "Lord Aku?" Kagami said rubbing her ears, "What is he doing here?"

"He's the Lord of the South right?" Aimi said bending down looking at the black coat, she picked up a necklace hidden within the coat. Aimi held it in her hand, and showed it to her sister.

Cho and Io nodded in sync, "That is the symbol of the North." Cho said simply, "He was probably processed, Master Aku never took form of a snake," Io added, "He was always a.. Wolf right?"

Shin came running out of the castle entrance with a scroll in her hand, she handed it to Tadao who looked at it. His brows furrowed, "Lord Sesshomaru are you aware of your trip to Katawaki tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "That isn't important now." Shin observed the scene, she looked at the remains; she could smell the rotting of human flesh, wolf, snake, and gunpowder. Io handed the pendant to Shin, "Look at this."

"How can a wolf demon suddenly take form of a snake?" Shin asked looking at the pendant, "It's not natural at all."

"Could he have possibly been transformed?" Tadao asked them, "I'm not sure if it's even possible."

"It isn't." Sesshomaru's cold hard voice broke through them; he had all eyes on him. Rin was now unconscious in his arms; the poison had spread too much. "You all foolishly waste time when we should be tending to her," He said turning walking towards the castle, "Kagami." He stated with razors in his voice.

"Y-yes My Lord?" Kagami replied, Sesshomaru kept walking towards the castle in a fast pace.

"Call for the Peach Sage," Sesshomaru replied, "Send Taro."

Kagami bowed, she gestured to Taro who nodded. They jumped up and disappeared into the clouds as they flew through the air. Shin, Cho, and Io watched them transform, they had beautiful forms.

Shin, Io, Cho, Tadao were left with the mess; they did have to clean this up and send it up to the South, however they didn't want it to seem like they did it. They were stuck in a dilemma; they didn't want to do anything without Sesshomaru's permission. Tadao suggested they clean up the garden and keep Aku's remains in the basement until Sesshomaru was finished tending to Rin. Aimi had already ran in to aid Sesshomaru.

Tadao sighed as they finished the last of Aku's body, "What evil could be lurking now?"

Rin's eyes felt like a hundred pounds, her vision was blurry as she struggled to open her eyes. She noticed the ceiling of her room, and she felt the gentle breeze in her room. The sun was kissing her cheeks gently, it was morning time; and she could tell as the sky painted orange and purple. She looked over, she saw that she was lying in bed with a bucket of water next to her. An empty seat next to her bed looked like it had been sat on for awhile. She figured no one was up yet, so she decided to try and move on her own. She tried lifting her arm, which ached; it felt like trying to lift weights after a hard work out. It felt like her bones wouldn't be able to handle it. She cringed, what was wrong? Then she remembered the bite from Aku, she reached over with her good arm and removed her yukata from her shoulder. She saw a bandage on her shoulder, Rin sighed. Her body ached from the demon poison, and the last thing she remembered was losing consciousness after she saw Sesshomaru. Her memory was fuzzy then too, she was too fatigued to really remember the whole logistic of the situation she was under. Rin also noticed something strange, she felt clean, and her yukata was the one she wore at night; someone must have bathed and changed her. Her face felt a little hot, _who was it? _

A few hours passed before Rin concluded she couldn't move without hurting, she grew bored and fell into a light sleep.

She was awoken a few minutes with the rasping of footsteps, someone was approaching her room. She heard small voices too, it sounded like Aimi and Shin and Jaken? She felt a little surprised she could hear his voice, there was a small tapping on her door.

"Don't be silly, she's still asleep!" Jaken whispered in a spat, "Let's just check on her."

"Shut up Master Jaken," Aimi whispered angrily opening the door. Rin couldn't hear Shin's voice; she could hear their footsteps approaching. As they got closer Rin faked sleep, she was good at it. A warm hand felt her forehead, and someone then placed a towel on her forehead.

"She still has a fever, which in human terms means that some poison is still in her system."

"The Peach Sage and Lord Myoga got most of it out anyways," Shin whispered, "They did a good job."

"How does he shoulder look?" Jaken whispered, Rin could feel hands shuffle with her yukata. She could feel someone lift her bandage to inspect the wound, Shin sighed. "It's fine," She said sounding relieved, "The green finally went away."

"The pink is returning again," Aimi, chided in, "It's a better color on her anyways. Green is a disgusting color." She replied placing the bandage back.

"Why you rude girl! I'll have you executed for that." Jaken said a bit too loudly. Shin and Aimi slapped the toad, "Shut up!" They both hissed, Rin did her best to hold back a smile. She could hear their footsteps fade into the back of the room and leave. She opened her eyes when she could no longer hear them. She sighed and smiled, though she wished to tell them she was okay; she really wasn't. She had felt fear, and for once she really was afraid to even go outside. Hearing the warning that Aku had given her, she knew that more would be on the way. She sat up a bit, avoiding her bad side; it didn't hurt too much to use the other arm. She looked around the room, it looked like her normal room; the balcony shoji doors were wide open the way that she liked it. It was nearly midday, and it was beginning to get hot. Though she didn't mind the heat, in fact it was soothing.

A single tap came from the door, and in stepped in was Sesshomaru. Before Rin could even react to his presence he was in her face. His hand felt her forehead; he got close to her face.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru." She whispered, her voice hoarse. He was busily changing her towel. What was the Lord of the West tending to a human? It was nearly uncalled for; she could feel her heart racing. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You look red." He murmured, "Do you still feel ale?" She never saw him this gentle before, his eyes read concern, his face seemed to be a mask of silence, and however his eyes kept inspecting her body. Sesshomaru didn't know what her deal was, she kept staring at him funny.

Rin tried to shake her head, but her neck wouldn't respond; she stood frozen staring at him. _What is he doing here? _

_What is she doing? _Sesshomaru thought, _Again, I can smell that scent on her. Her heart is racing. _

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the human, "Rin?" He questioned, "What is bothering you?"

"N-N-Nothing." She stuttered, still staring at him as if he was some kind of dream.

"You seem fine," Sesshomaru said, "Lie back down." He said getting up, getting ready to exit the room. Rin's mouth moved faster than her mind did, "M-My Lord!"

"What is it?" He said turning, Rin's face felt red. She didn't want him to leave, but her mouth couldn't say the words that she wanted too.

"Nothing," She said finally. Rin sighed as she watched Sesshomaru nod then turn quickly and leave her room. Her heart was still racing, she felt that every time that she was near him, her heart melted somehow. Why did she feel this way? Was this what they called love?

Sesshomaru sighed as he retired into his room. He didn't sleep, though he may have needed it. His eyes felt heavy, his hair was limp, and dark circles were forming around his eyes. He hadn't slept the whole week that Rin was asleep, he had to make sure that she was okay. He didn't understand why, she of all people tormented his dreams. His thoughts were filled with Rin, her scent, her face, her smile..

His thoughts drifted, he clenched his fists, he wouldn't fall so easily in love. The final words with his father replayed in his head.

_"Do you have someone to protect?" _

_ Sesshomaru was taken aback by this question, he scoffed at the idea, "Protect?" There was a pause, his father seemed to be in thought. "The answer his no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such," As he lifted his claws ready to challenge the great dog demon. _

_ It was the last and final conversation that he and his father shared, and though Sesshomaru didn't realize it until Bakusaiga appeared; what protecting someone really meant. He had earned his way back to a left arm, he had found the answer to the question he had always been asking his father. _

_ "Lord Sesshomaru?" A little Rin asked him as they were walking away from Inuyasha's group, who were trying to find Kagome. _

_ "Yes Rin?" _

_ "Do you think Kagome will be back?" The little girl asked looking back at the pain stricken faces of Inuyasha and his friends. Sesshomaru remained silent, not knowing how to answer her question._

_ "Why do you car about those people?!" Jaken spat bitterly, "I'm glad to finally be going back to the castle." _

_ "Castle?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru. _

_ Sesshomaru stopped, not looking at her, "Rin." _

_ "Yes My Lord?" _

_ "You will stay with Kaede, the old priestess for awhile." He said firmly, he could see her face drop in the corner of his eye._

_ "Why?" She asked in a whiny tone, "My Lord I want to be with you!" She grabbed his left hand and fell to her knees. Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes, Jaken gasped, "Let go of him you wench, listen to Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken protested. _

_Sesshomaru sighed, he knew that making Rin live with the priestess would be okay for a little while. He wanted to be able to think things through, conclude things with himself. _

_ "It's only temporary," Sesshomaru told her without looking at her, "You will live with me soon. Now go." He said removing his hand from her grip. The girl stood there shocked, tears in her eyes, but she smiled and waved him goodbye. "Hurry back for me!" She called after him. Sesshomaru didn't look back, but thought to himself, "As soon as I can." _

Back then Sesshomaru thought that he knew what he had wanted, for himself. He concluded that he should let her stay, but he didn't want her. He would resist at all costs. He put a wall up before his feelings. Seeing her close to death again made his heart hurt, he ached as if he could feel her pain. His eyes narrowed, he didn't understand why he would feel so connected with her, he couldn't comprehend why he felt obligated to protect her. He slammed his fist on his desk in frustration. He sighed, and relaxed for a moment. He'd see how things go after she recovers.

A few days later, Rin finally was able to walk out of bed. Aimi had helped her get downstairs into the garden to tend to the flowers. Rin had been in so much pain the past few days, apparently she had been asleep for a week, and that she was lucky to be alive. The poison had damaged a part of her bones in her shoulder, but it was healing up thanks to the Peach Sage's medicine. Rin felt happy to feel the sun kiss her cheeks again, the wind blow through her raven hair, and smell of flowers danced off the summer wind. Aimi had piggy backed Rin to the garden, she carefully sat Rin down on one of the seats outside the castle entrance.

"Pretty day huh?" Aimi asked, "It's been so sunny and clear lately."

Rin nodded, "Shouldn't you be working right now?"

"Nope," Aimi smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to stick by your side all day if you needed anything."

"He did?" Rin said a bit flabbergasted, she had remembered what happened the day she woke up. Though she was positive that he hadn't spoken a word of it to anyone, he was too proud to admit anything.

Rin let out a sigh, she had also put in some thought the past few days. She remembered as a child that she did love him, she loved him as a guardian and an older brother. As she got older, she began to feel more of an attachment tohim, like seeing him made her feel different. With one look he could silence her, make her melt and feel warm and fuzzy. She spent most of her days thinking about him, what he was doing and how he was fairing. Often times she'd remember how they met, when the traveled together. She missed visiting other places with him, and she missed being around him when she wasn't. Rin couldn't help herself, she knew that she had fallen in love with him.

"What's wrong?" Aimi broke her thoughts, "Thinking about the Lord again?"

"Yeah, maybe I am." Rin whispered, pulling her kimono on a bit tighter. Her fever hadn't broken yet, so though it was hot outside Rin still felt cold.

Aimi sighed, she and Rin discussed Rin's feelings the other morning. Though Aimi was happy Rin explained to her that Sesshomaru would never want a human, delicate things that couldn't be more than just someone passing through a demon's life. Aimi had agreed but disagreed at the same time, _"Love is love Rin, no matter how much you think it isn't right, or how pointless it may seem, sometimes, often times, love can last for a year. It all depends if you see it as a blessing, or something that's not enough for you." _ Aimi smiled at her thoughts, it left Rin dumbfounded. But she knew that the girl was smart, she wouldn't make a headstrong choice like she usually did if it involved Sesshomaru.

"I don't know Aimi," Rin began, "I think it's one of those one sided loves, he's the Lord of the West, I'm a girl who he saved from famine and war. I'm not bride material." She sighed, Aimi could only console the girl. She didn't have a place to say if she was right or wrong.

"He's been asleep for the past few days," Aimi said trying to lighten the mood, "So cheer up okay? Get well soon so you can continue training."

Rin smiled at her friend, "You're right Aimi."

"GIRLS GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, LUNCH IS READY!" Takumi yelled from the kitchen window, "AND AIMI, HURRY UP AND CLEAN THE GREAT HALL, RIN CAN MANAGE HERSELF FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES."

"Fine!" Aimi yelled back, "Grumpy hag," She muttered, "I heard that!" Takumi yelled, then slammed the window.

Rin and Aimi burst into laughter, the two couldn't help but laugh at how Takumi always seemed to know who was slacking off. Aimi offered Rin her back and Rin climbed on. Aimi brought her too the lunch table where Cho, Io, Kagami, Taro, and Shin were already eating. Tadao was talking to Takumi about his meal preparation when the pair entered.

"Is the Lord still asleep Aimi?" Kagami asked. Aimi set down Rin and began a bowl of rice for her.

"Yup," Aimi said, "I knocked on the door this morning for cleaning, he didn't respond again."

"Maybe he went out?" Io asked.

"No, Tadao would know about it." Cho said.

"Yes, I would." Tadao smiled, "Oh Taro, after lunch could you go to the Peach Sage's lair and request some sleep medicine and more of Rin's antidote?"

"Whatever you say." Taro said sipping on some tea. Rin smiled, "So what did I miss?"

"Too much," Sesshomaru's voice came from behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Rainy Days

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Takumi exclaimed, "Glad to see you're awake, do you want anything to eat?" Rin's heart seemed to drop a little bit, he glanced in her direction, then turned to Takumi.

"No thank you." He replied, taking his normal seat at the head of the table. "Tadao how was Katawaki in my absence?"

Rin jumped a bit, she forgot about Katawaki, but Sesshomaru didn't go? She glanced in his direction; he was still a bit focused on Tadao.

"Everything seems to be fine, in fact it seems that they didn't need our aid in the war since the east as agreed to aid them." Tadao informed him taking his seat. Sesshomaru nodded in approval, and took a sip of tea. Jaken leaned over and whispered to Rin, "Why hasn't he left his room in days?"

Rin shrugged avoiding to look at him, "He was probably asleep or something."

"Hmmp, I wish I could sleep for that long," Jaken muttered under his breath.

"Jaken, would you like to be asleep for that long?" Sesshomaru asked him, still taking a sip of his tea. Jaken jumped, "N-No My Lord!" He squirmed, Rin let out a giggle.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed in relief; she was smiling, that was good enough for him. He had been asleep for a while, though he had dreamt of her. Vivid dreams of her, which drove him, mad for a couple of days. He had recalled one dream that seemed almost unbearable, he has awoken with sweat on his face, he paled at the thought of taking her has his. He knew he couldn't, he had to protect her, she was his to protect. The dreams of Rin had tortured him for the past few days, it took all his strength to resist from touching her. Her very presence was enough to drive him mad, her scent, her laughter, her lovely smile…

"My Lord," Shin said urgently as she entered the room with a scroll in her hand from the messenger, "The Lady of the West has sent you a note." Everyone seemed to turn to Shin, who wore the same shocked expression as everyone else. Rin looked around in confusion.

"Read it out loud Shin." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I wonder what she wants?" Tadao muttered under his breath.

_Who was the Lady of the West? Sesshomaru's mother? _

Everyone turned to Shin, as she unrolled it.

"My dearest son," Shin began, Tadao made a gagging sound, "I hope that all is well with you. My heart hopes that you take this letter to thought, as you know soon I will be stepping down as the Lady of the West, and request that you find a mate soon to replace me. I will be sending you suitors if you do not choose by the next phase of the moon. Please know that you must choose wisely, I respect your choices; I know that you are wise like your late father. Take heed to my words, if you cannot choose for yourself, I shall arrange you to be married soon." Shin finished as she placed the scroll down on the table. Sesshomaru's face was blank as usual; the whole table had their jaws open. Tadao rolled his eyes in disgust, "What will you do My Lord?" Tadao asked him. Sesshomaru didn't answer, almost as if he was in shock.

"S-suitors?" Jaken gaped in shock. Rin's mind seemed to go blank. _Suitors? _She inwardly sighed, she really had nothing to worry about, but still. She couldn't help but feel a little threatened, even though she knew she didn't stand a chance with him at all, she couldn't help but feel that she wanted him all to herself. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes, he found it ridiculous that his mother would even try to set him up with anyone, he crossed his arms within his sleeves.

"I'm surprised that the Lady of the West hadn't delivered that message herself," Cho muttered, Io nodded, "She usually likes to add her two cents into everything."

"Her last visit," Aimi shuttered, "I cannot believe she showed me the gateway to hell."

"It was your fault for thinking she couldn't, "Kagami told her sister, who stuck her tongue back. Kagami rolled her eyes, "How childish, no wonder no one wants to marry you."

"Shut up, I don't go sneaking around sucking face with Taro!" Aimi exclaimed, faced turning red.

"Hey!" Taro said defensively, "That isn't true!"

"Taro!" Kagami exclaimed looking at him in horror.

"Well that's a bombshell," Takumi muttered. Io and Cho looked at them disapprovingly, "Really?" They said in sync.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said silencing the table, all eyes on him. "We'll see what my mother has to offer, in the mean time go on with your daily lives."

Tadao nodded, "Don't forget that we are all servants of Lord Sesshomaru, and that we will stand by him no matter what."

Everyone smiled at Sesshomaru, who remained blank. Rin was still in a state of shock, she was the only one not smiling, Sesshomaru picked up on that. He stood up from the table, "Rin, to my study." He said coolly, "Aimi help her."

"Right away My Lord," Aimi said standing up and offering her back to Rin. Rin's mind ran around in circles, _what does he want? What is he going to say to me? Am I in trouble again, what if he wants to marry someone and he's only telling me? _She thought, over and over, and before she knew it they were at the front of his study. The walk to his study had been silent, and short enough for Rin to barely notice that Aimi had already reached the top of the steps before Rin could react. "Aimi, set her down here and leave." Sesshomaru ordered. Aimi set her down, and bowed and turned to leave. Sesshomaru opened the door, and walked in. He gestured his hand for her to follow, as he sat down at his desk. She looked carefully back at Aimi who smiled at her from the bottom of the steps then disappeared, Rin sighed as she already felt nervous. Her heart raced a bit, as she didn't know what to expect from this talk. It could've been about anything. Rin took careful steps, being cautious not to step too much on her left leg and trip. She stumbled a bit, but caught herself before she made it too the chair, where she sighed in relief. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, "What is bothering you?"

"N-Nothing much." Rin said almost automatically, "I'm fine my Lord, I don't hurt at all."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "That's not what your eyes say right now."

Rin's heart jumped, did he know that she felt threated by suitors? She scrambled through her thoughts to think about what she would say, but remained silent until Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back. He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them.

"You drive me crazy," He muttered, "You know that?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry." Rin said looking down, feeling a bit crushed that she burdened him more than helped.

"Do you even know how long you were out cold?" He said in a hard tone, his eyes narrowing.

"A week?" Rin said, he nodded once, "Yes one week. One week you made me worry."

_Worry? I made him worry? _ Her heart beat a little faster now. He sighed, a bit, frustrated with his own emotions. He wondered to himself for the past few days why he had tried to avoid following his father's footsteps. Tenseiga vibrated at his side, he closed his eyes in frustration, it sensed his human emotions. Which he had tried his best to expel. Though, love had never been much an emotion that Sesshomaru had ever felt, he didn't like this. Not knowing what was going on next, what wasn't in his control.

_"Love is an unexpected thing, don't you agree?" His mother looked at him, as she played with her hair. _

_ "What are you saying?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you saying that only now that father has fallen for a human, you have feelings towards him?" _

_ "Not exactly," She sighed, "We were never meant for each other. Arranged marriages are nothing but forced love. How can you truly love someone by force my son?" She asked him, he looked up at her, "Easy, you don't love at all." _

_ She laughed, "You say that now, look at your father, how foolish of him to fall for a human. She'll never live past her children; non the less could they spend eternity together." _

_ "Do you hate father that much for leaving you for a human?" Sesshomaru questioned, "Or do you simply hate the fact that a human took something from you?" _

_ "Maybe so," She began, "But how do you feel that she will be having a half-breed brother soon?" _

_ Sesshomaru stopped dead on his tracks, a brother? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?" _

_ "Are you a fool Sesshomaru? You heard me, that fool got a human carrying a child." _

_ Sesshomaru sighed, and turned away in frustration. "Pathetic." He muttered to himself, he wouldn't let his father's footsteps effect him. He had vowed to himself that he would surpass the great dog demon one day, and that he'll never be weak. _Sesshomaru pondered about that day, his expression changing into frustration, he had remembered his mother's words. He had felt resentment and hate towards his father for falling for a human. He looked up at Rin, who sat across of him, her pale face and her chocolate eyes looked at him in concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Rin asked looking at him in concern. She could see the pain that he seemed to be going through, with the frustration running through him. He was annoyed and irritated by the fact that she could read his every emotion, and was the very cause of it. He had felt almost embarrassed that he was so easily readable with her, almost as if he let his guard down around her without knowing it.

"Nothing," He said in a cold tone, "You may leave now," He said in a more gentle tone, "As my advisor I trust that you will handle it on your own accord."

"Yes My Lord," Rin began, "But Lord Sesshomaru, why do still look so upset?" She asked looking at his eyes, which darted away from her direction. He clenched his fists, he could feel Tenseiga's beat, "It's been bothering me, but you don't look well My Lord, are you sure you got enough sleep?"

Sesshomaru ignored her comment, "You may leave Rin."

She sighed; _he isn't going to answer my question is he. _She frowned inwardly; she bowed, and carefully made her way out of his study. Frustrated herself, she was really getting annoyed with his mixed signals of concern then cold heart attitudes. She herself was having trouble too figuring out how she felt about him.

Aimi met Rin at the bottom of the steps, "How did it go?" She asked Rin who simply shook her head and said nothing. Aimi's smile turned into a frown, she didn't want to push Rin's emotions any further.

Aimi carried Rin to the garden where everyone was sitting enjoying the summer breeze; they were enjoying some sweet ice.

"Takumi made some sweet ice for us, have some okay?" Aimi said smiling at them. Sweet ice was Rin's favorite snack, she loved them to death.

"Rin, strawberry?" Takumi asked, Rin nodded and smile, "Yes please!"

Aimi sat Rin down as Takumi passed the sweet ice to Rin.

"So can you believe that Taro went to pick up some new blankets for us during the winter?" Shin exclaimed happily, "Last winter sucked without thick blankets."

"I agree," Cho said, "It was horrible sharing a blanket with Io." Taking a bite out of her sweet ice.

"But it brought the two of you closer," Rin smiled, she enjoyed the sweet ice. Every bite felt as if fresh frozen strawberries were melting in her mouth. Takumi knew what was best to cheer Rin up.

"Yeah, closer to her smelly face." Io murmured, Cho shot her sister a deathly glare.

"Calm down," Kagami began, "You two are so annoying sometimes." Cho and Io rolled their eyes, "Please sister, spare us the comments about annoying."

"You obviously don't even know where to start from irritating with all of you!" Jaken spat up, "Seriously, we should go back to the no talking rule!"

"So you can talk more?" Aimi retorted rolling her eyes.

"Why you ungrateful wench!" Jaken exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Jaken why don't you calm down and enjoy the sweet ice?" Tadao asked nicely as he was sitting off the side under the shade. He smiled gently at Rin for encouragement.

"Aimi, would you come and bring Rin over here for me?" Tadao asked, Aimi smiled, "Sure Master Tadao." She sat up, and picked up Rin bridal style with no problem, she set down Rin on the bench next to Tadao. She bowed and went to sit back down with the others. Tadao waited for her to be out of earshot, and turned to a confused Rin.

"You're wondering why I called you over right?" Tadao asked.

"Yes," Rin said smiling, "I am actually."

"What's bothering you Rin?" Tadao asked playing with something in his hand, Rin looked up at him.

"Nothing?" Rin replied, Tadao shook his head, "I know you're lying." He said tapping his forehead, "Remember I have a strong sense of intuition."

Rin inwardly sighed, there was no way she could lie to Tadao, "Well," She began, "I don't know what to feel right now."

"About Sesshomaru?" Tadao asked, Rin instantly turned red; her heart jumped at his name.

"H-how did you know?" She whispered franticly. Tadao chuckled, "Oh it's been pretty obvious for awhile, and believe me its pretty obvious on his side as well."

"Really?" Rin said sadly, "I can't even tell."

"I'm sure you can't, and that's natural." Tadao said, Rin gave him a look, "I've known him for years, since we were children actually." Tadao said, "He's always been very good at hiding his emotions, this is the first time I've ever seen him express some sort of emotion on his behalf."

"Master Tadao, what are you trying to say?" Rin asked.

"I'm trying to say that your possible one sided love, may not be one sided." Tadao said smiling gat the girl.

"Who said I had one sided love for him?" She said defensively, Tadao shook his head and chuckled once more.

"Humans are easy creatures to read, believe me, it's quiet obvious that you share an affinity for him," Tadao said, "You never react the way you do around him, around any of us."

"He doesn't act any different around me," Rin said, "He never opens up to me, and he never seems to want me around him unless its business."

Tadao didn't smile this time, "He tries to keep cool and calm because his pride is on the line. He receives pressure from the other dog demons and his mother for keeping a human advisor at his side."

"Then why does he bother to keep me around?" Rin asked.

"Well, the truth be told, it's because he probably cares for you deeply."

Rin sighed and frowned, "Even if he did love me, there is no way he could return my feelings, I'd be wasting his time."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm so easily broken, I'm a human, I will age and die." Rin began, "I mean look at my injuries now, close to death because I got bit."

"But not by any demon," Tadao began gravely, "He was on nearly an equal amount of power as Lord Sesshomaru himself. Lord Aku has been a long time friend of ours; he'd never kill a human. We all believe that he may have been under a spell, but we have notified the South, they aren't angry with us because we explained that he was in the form of a snake. They will take over the investigation from there. But, to say, he was processed by great evil that wants you out of the picture," Tadao said narrowing his eyes, "And I'm sure that Sesshomaru is well aware of that."

"That's what I mean," Rin said, "I'm too easily broken, I'm just something more that he needs to worry about."

Tadao sighed, "Have you ever thought that maybe he wants to worry about you? "

Rin remained silent for once.

A few hours later, after Rin and the servants had all gone in for dinner, Tadao went to visit Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? Could I come in?" Tadao asked knocking on his study door.

"Enter."

Tadao entered, and sat on the desk chair across of Sesshomaru who was reading through some scrolls. He was in focus mode trying to get Rin out of his mind.

"What do you want Tadao?" He questioned.

"I'm here to discuss a rather important matter to you, Rin." Tadao said.

Sesshomaru stopped reading, he looked up at Tadao and glared, "What are you saying?"

"Let me speak as your friend, and not your advisor please," Tadao said holding his hands up, Sesshomaru nodded but narrowed his eyes more.

"How long are you going to continue to ignore her feelings?" He questioned, "I had a rather interesting talk with her today."

"What are you saying," Sesshomaru asked, "That I should throw away my pride for a human?"

"I didn't say anything of that sort," Tadao said, "But as your friend may I say that instead of your pride have you ever wondered about what it was like to follow what you feel rather than basing everything off your pride? Or is your mother's influence more powerful than your father's?"

"Tadao, it's not that easy as you say." Sesshomaru said icily.

"You choose to make it not easy, but I'm saying, you have surpassed your father in power, Bakusaiga is a perfect example. However, I feel as if that your compassion for Rin is exactly how he felt towards Lady Izaiyoi."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he simply let Tadao finish, he pondered to himself though if it really mattered if his pride was on the line, or was he afraid to love someone?

"I know you are probably afraid to love, you're afraid to die weak, to die for someone you love." Tadao began, _bulls eye, _" You see what happened to your father, dying for a human, you fear that one day you'll die for Rin."

"So what I am afraid, if I choose not to love her, then I have nothing to worry about right?"

"But is that what you really want? Or are you also afraid to receive resentment from your mother?"

"She means nothing to me," Sesshomaru said, "I choose to do things by my own accord."

"Than why not be with Lady Rin."

"Because, I am afraid to lose her, to hurt when she dies." He said looking at Tadao, who was surprised. _He is actually showing emotion with me! _

"Then find a way to keep her forever." Tadao said simply, Sesshomaru let out a cocky smile, "Like it's that easy."

A few days later, with the help of the Peach Sage's medicine, Rin was back up to her normal self. She felt refreshed, and happy that she no longer hurt. It was a rainy summer day; the heavy rain had kept her inside all day. She stared outside her window, she was watching for Ah-Un and Taro to return from Katawaki with the goods. She had ordered new foods for Takumi to cook, since demons and humans ate different things. A small tapping at her door interrupted her thoughts, "Rin, can I come in?" Aimi's voice came in, "It's time to clean your room."

"Yeah, come in." Rin said not taking her eyes off the horizon. She could hear Aimi shuffling around the room, "Today's weather sucks, I was hoping to go outside today."

"At least Kagami doesn't have to do any yard work for the next couple days" Rin said smiling, Aimi laughed, "Yeah so she can attempt to catch that mouse."

"I heard that!" A muffled voice from downstairs came, the girls burst out into laughter.

"Say, have you heard the exciting news from Tadao?" Aimi asked, "Takumi, Kagami, Cho, Shin, Io, Taro, and I get to go to Katawaki for a visit!"

"How long as it been sine you've left the castle grounds?" Rin asked.

"Umm, about 140 years?" Aimi laughed, "It will be nice to see how the world has changed."

"I'm sure not much as changed."

"Says the one who has been alive for about 19 years." Aimi rolled here eyes, "Well I have to clean Tadao's room, I'll see you at lunch!" Aimi said skipping out of Rin's room.

Rin sighed and rested her chin on her hands, rainy days sure were boring when there wasn't anything to do. Tadao was away on business, Sesshomaru hadn't called her in for training, Jaken was surprisingly not annoying today like usual. The servants were busy today as well, so no one was really around to spend time with.

"Hey Rin!" Jake called barging into her room. _Nope, never mind he's still annoying. _

"What is it Master Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in his study!" Jaken exclaimed, "Hurry now, and don't keep him waiting!"

_What does he want with me? _Rin thought to herself as she got up.

She tapped on the shoji door of his study, "Come in." A voice came in from the other side. She swallowed and opened the door with a bit of caution.

"You wanted to see me My Lord?" Rin asked as she stood in front of him. He wasn't at his usual spot at his desk, but rather staring outside at the rain, the window that he always kept shut in his study was open. His back was turned to her, his long silver hair reflected the falling rain.

"Come here." He said in a gentle tone. He didn't turn to her, but fixed his eyes on the falling rain outside.

Rin crossed the room silently, until she was at his side. She looked up at his blank face, he kept staring out into the horizon.

"Rin, do you like the rain?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off of the distance.

"Yes," She nodded smiling, as she looked out to the distance with him. She stared at the river that flowed in between the mountains, which were painted gray from the rain.

"Why is it you like the rain?"

"Because, it brought us life." Rin smiled, "I remember as a little girl my mom used to tell me that although the rain seemed gloomy, it brings us water to quench our thirst and feed the land to support us."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he thought about what she had said. It was such a human emotion to feel towards the rain, but he inwardly smiled.

"Come with me somewhere." He finally said after a few minutes, "I want to show you something."

Rin looked up at him, her eyes filled with wonder. He finally tore his eyes from the distance to look down at her, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, My Lord, I'll go with you." Rin finally said with a smile, she grabbed his hand. It was warm, it felt nice, though his hand was much bigger than hers, the warmth from it was enough for her. Sesshomaru was surprised at first, at her touch. But he had forgotten all of his thoughts of doubt, and wrapped his fingers around her hand. He looked at her warmly, and for the first time smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Izumi

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and giving me feedback! I know this is so late into the story, but I wanted to say that I changed up my line up, after this Inuyasha story, the spirited away one will be next! Inuyasha and Kagome make an appearance in this chapter, so I hope that you like it! Please continue to read, and let me know how I'm doing, I always want to get feedback to help me improve my writing!**

The pair touched down in a small inner hidden valley, wedged between mountain ranges. There was a small river cutting in between the mountains, steep and majestic. There were small vegetation growing there, and small flowers popping up from the rocks. The mist had risen, leaving the earth damp and dewy. The rain was finally clearing up by the time they had reached the place, small rainbows were forming from the mist rising. Rin thought that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her life. As Sesshomaru touched down, he let Rin down from his back as she took the time to explore a bit. She jumped around in excitement, seeing this part of the mountains reminded her of the days that they traveled together. She truly missed those days, where she could explore around gain.

"My Lord!" She exclaimed happily, "This is so beautiful!" She said throwing off her sandals. She ran into the small creek, where at the shore the cool water greeted her feet kindly. The mountain water was cold all year around; she shivered a bit but noticed small fish circling around her feet. She giggled, "This is so wonderful." His heart seemed to skip a beat when she flashed him one of her smiles that seemed to make all of the negative thoughts of his mother, and the other dog demons comments about her. She was so beautiful, it was like a dream. Though something had always tugged on his heart strings, a question that he knew she would ask.

"Do you like it here?" He asked sitting down on a nearby rock to watch her. He enjoyed that she still had those child like qualities, and that her smile was genuine and pure. There was no doubt about it in his mind, the great Lord Sesshomaru had fallen in love with a human girl. As she splashed around a bit more, she tried to catch a fish like old times but failed. She soon noticed him staring blankly at her, she got out of the water and sat next to him on the rock.

"My Lord, why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"I thought you would enjoy something like this," He stated simply.

"Is that so?" She murmured to herself, she didn't believe a word that he said. She inwardly sighed, maybe not even being alone would I ever muster the courage to ever tell him how I really feel. She could feel his blank stare on her face, "What is troubling you now?"

Rin didn't respond for once, she looked off in the distance and watched the river flow.

"Well?" He asked coldly.

"Do you really want me around?" She asked him.

"A foolish question." He said with a bit too much venom in his tone.

"What I mean is, do you not find me a waste of time?" She murmured as the gentle summer wind began to pick up. She could feel her hair blow and kiss her face gently, but also his gaze.

"Not saying that I don't think that you shouldn't want me, but I'm human."

"And?" He pressed, confused on where she was getting to, he wanted her to get to the point before he got upset.

"I won't live forever, I won't be.. able to spend forever with you." She broke off at the end. A choke may have come out, but Sesshomaru simply looked at her wide eyed.

"I realize that." He said.

"There are ways to make me immortal right?"

"I.. don't know." He said in a frustrated tone,

"Then, I have one condition," Rin said finally, "Promise me, that before you take me as a mate, to find a way that we can be together, forever."

Sesshomaru looked at her, she gazed up at him sternly. "Because I know that I couldn't bear to hurt you, or to ever leave your side."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Do you want to know something Rin?"

"Yes."

"You want the truth?" He asked her, "The honest truth?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust anyone else, but myself to protect you." He said, "You, don't realize how much I don't trust anyone but you with my life. You follow me without complaint or question, sometimes." He said narrowing his eyes at the end. Rin blushed a bit and smiled, _he was finally being honest with her. _

"Is it safe to say, My Lord, that I could possibly take care of myself?" Rin asked him.

"But do you want to take care of yourself?" He asked her narrowing his eyes at her. She smiled, and let out a laugh.

"No My Lord, I want to stay by your side; forever." She said looking at him with all seriousness.

He grasped her hand, "Then never leave my side, Rin. I vow to find a way to make you immortal"

"Thank you, My Lord." She smiled up at him.

They leaned a little closer, enough to the point where their lips were inches apart, Sesshomaru whispered something illegible; before Rin could ask what, he kissed her.

_Forever. _

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up to her mate as he was playing with their 3 year old daughter Nakira, who was resembled more of her mother than her father. She had jet black hair, with tints of sliver, her tiny body was wrapped in a pink yukata, she held golden orbs like her father. Her personality was quiet, which was the opposite of her parents, though she enjoyed being around her parents.

"Mmm, what is it Kagome?" He said playing with Nakira's jet-black dog ears, her golden eyes lit up as she laughed. Their little addition was their only child, she was the pride and joy of Inuyasha and Kagome, she processed both spiritual powers, and she was part demon.

"Do you think Rin would visit us soon?" She said sitting next to her mate as she greeted her daughter. Nakira looked up at her mom, and crawled over on to her lap. "Mommy, where is Aunty Rin?"

"Nakira, I don't know honey." Kagome said sweetly stroking her daughter's hair, she looked at Inuyasha.

"What brings up Rin anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, lately, it's been faint but I've been feeling Sesshomaru's demonic aura around the mountains when I went with Sango the other day." Kagome said, "It wasn't a big deal or anything but it got me thinking about the two of them."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said lying back, "Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to her anyways. He's too prideful to admit he has feelings at all."

Kagome smiled, "I guess you're right." As Nakira jumped on Inuyasha's belly in surprise, "Daddy play with me!" She squirmed around, Inuyasha sighed and shot up scooping up his daughter. He threw her up into the air as she squealed in delight as she flew through the air. She fell safely into her father's awaiting hands.

"Inuyasha! I said not to do that!" Kagome protested, "It makes me nervous!"

"I won't drop her." Inuyasha retorted back.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Jaken paced the room, "Where on earth could have that brazen girl gone too?!"

"Calm down Master Jaken," Takumi assured him, "I'm sure she went for a walk."

Jaken was in the kitchens with Takumi preparing lunch, though Jaken wasn't doing much anyways. He complained about Takumi's preparations, and this and that. No one knew Rin and Sesshomaru's whereabouts and since no one liked to disturb Lord Sesshomaru they don't know if he's in his study or not.

"When was the last time you spoke to the Lord?" Takumi asked serving rice into bowls.

"This morning, he had summoned Rin," Jaken muttered, "But then I heard his door open and close so I know she left his room!"

"Did you hear arguing?"

"No.. But I still say that she probably being foolish, and doing something stupid again!"

"And you don't care if she gets hurt like last time?" Takumi asked rolling her eyes.

"You fool, I don't think you realize that Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if she's not at the lunch table!" Jaken spat, "My life is on the line everyday with that girl!"

"You're silly, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would have noticed that she was gone." Takumi said, "And besides, anyone in this castle would have your head if you ever lost her." She said her eyes narrowing a bit.

Jaken gulped, "You should f-fear me! I'm much higher than you are!" He boasted proudly, Takumi rolled her eyes.

Kagami came into the kitchens ready to serve lunch, "Ready Takumi?"

Takumi nodded, "Yeah, you can serve the rice first."

Kagami nodded, she grabbed the trays of rice, she carefully backed out of the kitchens and turned to the dining room. As she entered the room, the tray of rice slipped out of her hands. The bowls shattering, her mouth open, she couldn't believe it. Her body froze suddenly as shock overcame her, there stood in before her; was Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, hand in hand.

"You fool what on earth are you breaking now?!" Jaken said marching in, he froze and gawked. The toad turning from green to purple, to blue.

"Kagami what on earth was tha-" Takumi asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen, she dropped the tray of raw meat in her hands as she gazed upon the spectacle. Rin blushed a bit, Sesshomaru showed no signs of emotion what so ever.

"Uhh.. I'll clean up right.. away." Kagami said shaking a bit backing up. She could hardly contain her smile. Kagami still stood there frozen. Rin could hear footsteps running towards the dining room, as Shin, Io, Cho, and Taro came running in to see the commotion. Their eyes darted from the mess, to the couple, back to mess, then back.

"What." Cho started.

"On." Io said.

"Earth," Shin whispered.

Taro stood there shock masked his face, Rin couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. She had a feeling that this was the reaction that they would get. The reactions from them were to classic, she couldn't help but feel happy and giddy inside. She glanced over at Sesshomaru who paid no heed to their faces, in fact he remained calm and cool the whole time.

"Now what do we have here?" Tadao said walking in looking amused, Aimi wore a huge grin on her face. She had her _I knew it _face on right now. Rin smiled at her friend, who winked at her.

"Master Tadao," Rin greeted him, "Glad to see that you're back."

"Yes, now," He turned to the servants and clapped, "Let's get lunch ready, I have news from the Western Lady herself." Everyone seemed to scramble from there, they shuffled around as quickly as they could, as Rin, Sesshomaru, and Tadao took their seats.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began, "How long do you intend to stand there like that?"

"I-I'm s-sorry My Lord!" Jaken said scrambling to his seat next to Rin. He sighed in stress, as Rin smiled lightly at him.

"What are you looking at?" He spat.

"Nothing Master Jaken." Rin laughed, Jaken rolled his eyes as Takumi served him some lunch.

"Calm yourself Jaken." She said shakily.

"Calm down yourself." He muttered as he picked at his rice.

Once everyone was seated, no one ate. They stared at Rin and Sesshomaru as if they were to announce something important. Rin looked at Aimi, who seemed to have the same face as everyone else. Anticipation.

"What are you all staring at?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Tadao spoke up, "Do you have something to tell us My Lord?" He said gesturing to Rin. Who blushed a bit, as she sunk into her seat.

"You have two pairs of eyes," Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes, "Get used to it."

Everyone muttered things, and Aimi spoke up.

"My Lord, what about the suitors that are arriving soon?" She said timidly.

Sesshomaru stared blankly back at her, "They will come for 3 days at the castle, each about 2 days apart. We will greet them, treat them as guests," Sesshomaru began, "But nothing more. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Tadao."

"Yes My Lord?" Tadao said looking up from his lunch.

"Who is the first suitor to arrive, I'll have Jaken prepare a room after lunch." He said coolly. Rin chewed in thought, _I wonder how he'll introduce me. _

Tadao thought, then reached into his tunic for a scroll. He looked for a moment, "Satsuma no Izumi" He read out loud, looking up at Sesshomaru who nodded. _Typical woman, sending me some kind of random woman from the dog demon clan, _he thought as he turned to Rin. She seemed in thought, he could tell that she was a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll announce yourself as my advisor," He stated simply.

Rin's head popped up, "That is true is it not?" He said looking at her. Rin returned him with a smile as she nodded. "Yes My Lord."

As expected a few days later, Izumi had arrived, along with two servants. Rin first noticed Izumi as she was reading quietly in her room on her balcony; Jaken had been making a ruckus. She saw Toru, and Shinto the gate guards open the great gate. She stood up and looked over, since the gates were far from her room. She saw Jaken run down the castle steps, through the garden, and at the gate. He was there to greet Izumi, who was a tall slender dog demon. She was around the same height as Lord Sesshomaru; she had purple eyes, and long silver hair. She wore a blue kimono, and had shoulder armor; her clothing was designed like the clouds. She had a thin face, and high cheekbones, she had beautiful facial features which laid in a calm manor. Her star shaped tattoo on her forehead gleamed, as she seemed to look Rin's direction. Rin jumped a bit, retreating into her room.

Izumi liked the Western Castle, it was a majestic palace; she observed it with great care. She could smell a human, a single human, her nose glanced in the direction of the scent. She could see a flash of raven hair retreat back to the castle. Izumi smiled smugly, "Master Jaken?"

"Y-Yes My Lady?"

"Is there a human, who resides here as rumors say?" She asked looking back at Rin's balcony.

"Yes Madam, she is Lord Sesshomaru's advisor." Jaken said.

"Interesting," She said looking down, she looked back at her servants and gestured for them to follow her.

"W-wait My Lady!" Jaken said scrambling after her.

From the kitchens, Kagami and Takumi were peering out of the kitchen. They rolled their eyes at Izumi's cocky attitude towards the castle, "This one should be easy right?" Kagami whispered.

"Oh yeah," Takumi said smiling cunningly, "A few pranks should do it."

They smiled devilishly at each other, "We can't kill her though."

"What are you fools doing sitting on the cooking stove?" Shin said coming in as she walked in with the last of Sesshomaru's tea.

"The suitor arrived," Kagami smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru didn't say no pranks," Takumi finished.

Shin rolled her eyes, "If you guys get caught, I wasn't apart of it."

"You're no fun," complained Kagami, "I bet that even Aimi would be up for it." She winked her eyebrows.

"Izumi isn't just any dog demon, she's the ambassador's daughter, she's his youngest too." Shin added, giving them looks.

"Hah, like that will change anything," Kagami said rolling her eyes.

"Master Tadao would save us," Takumi said grinning.

"No he wouldn't," Shin replied, looking out the window at Izumi who was still talking with Jaken.

"Do you think that Rin will avoid her?"

"Nah, she's way more scary than the ambassador's daughter." Shin shrugged as she put the tea tray away, "Which reminds me, I haven't seen her all morning."

"She skipped breakfast, for lessons with Master Tadao," Kagami explained, "I could hear them when I woke up."

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't training her right now?"

"He had to prepare for Izumi," Kagami said hopping off the counter, "He had Master Tadao fill in."

"Interesting, so this is the kitchens," a smooth voice came from the entrance. Takumi, Kagami, and Shin turned to the doorway where Izumi stood with her servants and Jaken.

"Y-yes My Lady, " Jaken explained, "Those are Lord Sesshomaru's servants, the head servant Kagami, and her sister Shin, and the head cook Takumi." The three dog demons bowed at her out of respect, as Izumi inspected them.

"He keeps an interesting crowd here," She eyed them carefully, "Clothing though, pretty high quality for servants." She muttered. She turned to her servants. "Chi, Emi?"

"Yes?" They answered in unison, it kind of creped them out.

"Find my luggage, we're headed upstairs to our rooms." Izumi murmured.

"You cannot room there My Lady, my apologies." Jaken stuttered.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, "Why is that little one?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and his advisors room there, the guest rooms are on the main floor." Jaken explained.

"Care to fill me in why the guest of honor is not allowed to room upstairs?" She pressed, Kagami sighed in frustration.

"My Lady, please, with no offense, we keep our honored guests in the rooms on the main floor, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like visitors on the second floor." Kagami explained.

Izumi turned to Kagami, her eyes darkened red as a strange mist shot straight at her hitting Kagami in the eyes. She screamed and fell onto the floor, the mist was a poison, "Kagami!" Shin screamed.

Kagami held her hand to eyes, she couldn't see and her face burned. "Sister, let me see your eyes!" Shin exclaimed. She peeled Kagami's hands from her face, she saw the skin around Kagami's eyes burnt, and her eyes no longer excitant. Takumi did her best to hold her ground as she gave Kagami a cool towel with water on it to soothe the pain.

"Teaches you to back talk to me servant," Izumi said sternly, "Your eyes will heal, but I'm not sure about your vision." Izumi laughed as she left the room. Jaken bowed and then followed the woman out of the room.

"That evil woman, what did she do to my eyes?" Kagami whimpered, Shin held Kagami's hand as Takumi applied herbs on her face.

"Sister, don't worry you'll heal," Shin said, "And don't worry, I'll make sure the prank burns off her pretty little face."

Kagami smiled, but Takumi simply kept quiet.

Eventually the whole castle had found out what had happened to Kagami, Aimi was so upset she was about ready to burn Izumi. Tadao had sent Kagami and Taro to the Peach Sage where she would get proper medical treatment. Rin was still in her room, she didn't want to come out; little did she know what had happened to Kagami. Shin, Cho, Io, and Takumi were plotting ideas to get Izumi back, but Tadao had said to them, "No need, I will handle it." They eagerly bowed, and carried on with getting everything ready.

"Hmmm, so it was Izumi's doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he was reading some scrolls.

"Yes, I sent Kagami and Taro to the Peach Sage on Ah-Un for proper treatment." Tadao explained, as they were sitting face to face in his study. Sesshomaru sighed, "She'll be a tough one, she doesn't know when to stop." He muttered under his breath.

"Keep me updated about Kagami's condition, in the meantime, prepare for dinner." Sesshomaru said getting up, a dark look crossed his face.

"Right away My Lord," Tadao gulped. _This should be an interesting dinner. _


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

"What?!" Rin screeched as Aimi told her the news. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Rin spun around as Aimi finished fastening the sash on her yukata. Aimi had just told Rin about Kagami, and why she wasn't the one dressing her. Yori was away visiting family members and still wasn't back. Rin sighed, "She's already beginning to annoy me." She huffed.

Aimi sighed, "Master Tadao told us not to tell you until later, Lord Sesshomaru will deal with it at dinner tonight." She said giving Rin a look, "Which, by the way should be _interesting."_ She emphasized the last word, Rin gulped.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her," Rin muttered, "But if I was brave enough I would give her a piece of my mind."

Aimi rolled her eyes, "Just introduce yourself as his advisor like he had ordered you too, nothing should happen," She shrugged, "And besides, the Lord must have something better planned rather than Shin and Takumi's death plot."

"Death plot?"

"Yep," Aimi sighed, "Though I suggested burning the bitch, they said they'd rather poison the food."

"Less harmful," Rin muttered, "And Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't know as long as Takumi doesn't put anything he can smell on it."

"He already knows that we're plotting something, he's not a fool."

"Did Master Tadao say not to do anything?"

"Yup, it made me mad at first but it is their orders."

"Did Jaken do anything, since he was there?" Rin pressed.

"Hah! No the coward ran away, but he was the one to tell Master Tadao."

Rin simply nodded, and turned to examine herself in the mirror. She wasn't as tall or slender as Izumi; her hair was black and plain, rather than her silver. Her eyes, plain as wood, rather than Izumi's beautiful purple ones. She sighed in discontent as every flaw bothered her, Rin felt very self-conscious. Aimi noticed the human's discontent, she patted her back, "Don't worry Rin, you've got this." Aimi said getting up, "Oh and don't be late for dinner, or the Lord will be very displeased." Her last words before she ran out to prepare dinner. Rin sighed; she took one glance at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. With some final touch ups to her hair including a couple of hair alterations she took a deep breath in. She carefully crossed her room and slid the door open. There who was also leaving his room was Lord Sesshomaru himself, she inwardly gasped at the surprise. She smiled nervously at him, "My Lord, good evening." Her heart raced every time she saw him; it almost made her feel awkward to be near him.

He nodded, "How was training this morning? My apologies for not being able to be able to do it myself, there were some matters to take care of." He said narrowing his eyes. Rin stepped out of her room, "No worries My Lord, it was okay, I'm a bit out of shape." She smiled, sliding the door closed behind her.

Sesshomaru simply followed her down the hall, "You'll improve," He said. She turned to look at him, and smiled, "Thank you My Lord." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You.. Look beautiful." He murmured, Rin's heart jumped as her face flushed bright red. She felt her pulse race as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Remember," He said sternly, "You're always going to be mine." He narrowed his eyes at his seriousness; she smiled warmly at him, "Always." Her feelings about him were never doubted, but she felt safe around him. It always made her feel safe and confident about this dinner.

They made their way down to the dining room, Rin leading the way as she walked by the kitchens she saw Takumi preparing the last of the dinner they would share. She looked tired and stressed; Rin frowned, as she felt sorry for Takumi. We need another cook to help her out, she thought to herself.

Rin opened the door to the dining room and frowned at the sight. Izumi had taken her seat, which was to the right of Sesshomaru's. The table was empty, everyone but Izumi was still standing. Even though the dining room was set up in the usual order, Rin could tell the aura of the room was different. The air felt heavy and awkward, and the servants all seemed extremely uncomfortable. She dug her fingernails into her other hand behind her back, she tried to keep a smile but stood there. Cho, Io and Aimi who were not yet seated looked at Rin, then Izumi, they gulped but kept their comments to themselves.

"Ah, look what the wind blew in," Izumi said looking at her, "You must be the human I've heard so much about." She said resting her chin on her hands. She scrunched her nose at Rin, "The smell, is obvious."

Rin bowed, "I am Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's advisor." She said tightly, she heard Izumi scoff. "A human? Who are you kidding, you're probably just a pet of Sesshomaru's."

Rin gritted her teeth, _oh how I so long to use Chiame right now. _

"Izumi," Sesshomaru's voice cut through Rin's thoughts, "Be respectful." He said narrowing his eyes.

"My Lord!" She said as she stood up from her seat to bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a sweet voice. She ran over to Lord Sesshomaru and bowed before him. She soon stood to dust herself off and smile big at him. Aimi rolled her eyes, and made a face. Cho and Io just sighed. Tadao stepped into the room, "Hello Madam Izumi." He smiled warmly at her.

"Lord Tadao," Izumi said smiling, "It's been awhile," Tadao seemed to grit his teeth in discomfort, as he tried his best to be kind.

"So it seems," Tadao said gesturing for her to sit, "Please take a seat."

Izumi smiled, as Tadao gestured for her to sit anywhere. Izumi was making her way back to Rin's seat, "That's my seat." Rin pressed firmly.

Izumi looked her way, "Excuse me?"

"That is my seat My Lady." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, he was surprised. Tadao smiled.

"How dare you, a human stand up to me." She said, "I am the guest of honor, I should be at the right of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Out of respect My Lady, I am his advisor, I sit at his right, no matter what." Rin replied.

Izumi's eyes bulged out, her eyes were beginning to shade red, as it did towards Kagami. Before she could do anything, Sesshomaru put a hand on Izumi's arm and gave her a cold look.

"You sit where I say, you respect me and my servants." He said narrowing his eyes, "A repeat of today, will result in death, understood?"

Razors shot through his voice, as Izumi gulped. She dipped her head, "Of course My Lord," She said bowing to him in respect. Aimi rolled her eyes, Tadao gulped but gestured for the servants to sit. Takumi began to serve the rice, and the raw meat. Normally, Takumi always put the cooked foods on the side for Rin, because she couldn't eat the raw ones. Izumi took her seat next to Tadao, as she sighed in discontentment. Takumi served everyone, one by one, giving them a bowl of rice to start off with.

"Rin, do you want the cooked fish or the meat today?" Takumi asked, Rin pursed her lips, "Fish." She said smiling. Takumi nodded, as she went to serve Rin first.

"Why do you serve the human first?" Izumi retorted, "I say the Lord be served."

Everyone looked at Izumi, irritated about her comments. Sesshomaru who simply kept his eyes closed, seemed to ignore her presence. Rin smiled, but leaned over to Jaken to whisper in his ear.

"Master Jaken," She whispered, "Why is Izumi-sama even important?"

"She's the ambassador's daughter," Jaken whispered back, "She's the youngest and scariest."

Rin gave him a strange look, and then returned to her meal. Jaken simply shrugged, for once he agreed with Rin, Izumi was plain annoying and rude.

"So Izumi," Sesshomaru began, "Why did you come here?"

Izumi smiled, "My Lord, the Lady of the West had requested your hand since I am eligible for mating now."

Jaken made a face, "Why didn't you just marry the prime minister's youngest son as your sisters did?" Tadao looked away, seeming irritated.

Izumi rolled her eyes, "Oh I wouldn't go for such low class demons," She said turning to Sesshomaru to twinkle her eyelids. Jaken cleared his throat, "Is that so? Well, your father had objected to it right?"

"Well, at first, but I explained to him that he's the most powerful demon in the lands."

"So that's what brought you here?" Sesshomaru said opening his eyes, "Did my mother convince you by using my power?"

"No of course not My Lord!" Izumi stuttered smiling, she looked uncomfortable now, "I want to know you better My Lord."

"So that's why you attacked my servant?" He said a bit more firmly.

"She was out of line, it was merely a manner of self defense," She replied, "It's not my fault, I was grumpy from the long travels I had to endure."

"You were out of line!" Shin outburst suddenly from the other side of the table. The whole table seemed to jump. Shin stood up from seat, her face red and angered, it seemed she had been keeping a lot of feelings in.

"You dare question my word peasant?" Izumi asked looking extremely offended she stood out of her seat and pointed at Shin, "I should've have taken you all out at once." She hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Izumi," Sesshomaru said calming her down, "Silence, your voice grows far too annoying at the table."

"I don't care what you do to me," Shin said narrowing eyes with venom in her voice, "If Kagami can't see again, your eyes will be served to our dragon." She said stomping out of the room, tears threatening her. Takumi looked up at Shin sadly, as she ran out of the room. Aimi, Cho, and Io looked down, they didn't want to deal anymore with this. Rin stood up silently, "Excuse me." She muttered as she ran after Shin.

Rin found Shin sitting on the front steps of the castle, she had head in her knees. Rin sat next to Shin and put a comforting hand on her back. Shin was trembling with anger, as she buried her face in Rin's chest. Rin wrapped her arms warmly around Shin, "It's okay," Rin soothed.

"That evil, bitch." Shin muttered, "How could she just march in like the lady of the west and make a big fuss over Kagami simple statement."

Rin nodded, "She probably has ego issues."

"It goes further than that," Shin muttered, "Haven't you noticed that Master Tadao is uncomfortable around Izumi?"

"Yes," Rin answered, "But I thought that it was because he didn't like her."

Shin nodded, "He has all the reasons in the world to not like her."

"Why is that?"

"Master Tadao, was to be married to Izumi." Shin said. Rin's eyes widened, "What? After that nasty comment she made about him?"

Shin nodded, "Master Tadao is not a low class demon," She nearly growled, "She should've been grateful to be betrothed to him." Shin said looking down.

Rin had no words, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Master Tadao was to marry that monster? He was so nice, and she was so.. not nice. Shin wiped her face, "We better get inside," She said, "Takumi must be getting worried."

Rin nodded, "Wash your face first, then we'll go back okay?" She smiled. Shin nodded and smiled back, "Thank you My Lady."

They returned to the table, as a normal conversation was going on. Izumi who kept her mouth quiet complimented the meat, but often said how the meat was too tender. Takumi did her best to pay no heed to her comments. Sesshomaru eyed Rin as she took her seat back, and sipped on her tea. She gave him a bow to assure him that she was fine, he nodded back.

"Where did you go?" Jaken asked.

"I brought Shin back," Rin explained rolling her eyes, "Where did you think I went?"

"I was just wondering!" Jaken spat back.

"Calm yourself, we have a guest." Tadao chided in not looking at the two of them. His face was set in stone, but his eyes read sadness, Rin looked at him in sympathy.

That night, after everyone had retired to their rooms Sesshomaru rounded the corner to return to his chambers. He could feel a presence around him, he sighed, "What do you want?" He demanded as he paused.

"Sharp senses as always," Izumi said revealing herself from the dark corner. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the mysterious top floor."

"And it so happened that you wandered near my advisor's rooms?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"No My Lord," Izumi said smiling, "Just looking around." She said bowing, "I'll bid you farewell." As she walked by him headed back to her room.

"If you're trying to play games with him," Sesshomaru began, "By using my mother's alibi then, leave."

Izumi stopped, and smiled to herself. She didn't reply, instead returned to her room. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, as he made the rest of the way to his own room. He paused at the door, then turned around to face Rin's room. He could hear her tiny heart beating as her mind danced off into dreams. He silently opened her door, to reveal the girl sleeping on her desk. She seemed to be studying her scrolls when she had fallen asleep. He crossed the room silently, he carefully moved her body so that she would not stir. He carried her bridal style onto her bed, where he laid her gently. He leaned in slowly to take in the scent of her hair, as he kissed her forehead. He savored her scent, her gentle soothing smell. She carried the smell of sweet summer flowers, and the gentle smell of lavender. Though her face was peaceful, he could tell that she had been under a lot of stress lately. It probably was his fault, he sighed and stroked her hair lovingly.

He stood up, and left her room, to return to his chambers completely enchanted by her scent.

The next day was a busy one, lessons had been canceled so that everyone could run errands. With Izumi with Sesshomaru and Jaken as they took her away from the castle to show her the Western Lands. (It's apart of being a suitor that the host shows the suitor the lands and the castle, it's a custom in Japan.) Aimi, Cho, Shin and Io went to visit Kagami at the Peach Sage's liar, as they ran the errands for Taro. Which left, Takumi, Tadao, and Rin alone in the castle. Takumi who was busily trying to get the meals prepared seemed to busy to talk. Rin had spent most of her morning asleep, but awoke to bathe and change out of her clothes from the day before. She swore that she had fallen asleep on her desk and not on her bed. She found it strange that her room was also neatly organized. Aimi must have cleaned it before she left for the Peach Sage's liar. Though she was usually busy, her mind was free wander about her studies and today's meals.

But Rin had other things on her mind, she had to talk to Tadao. Rin pondered in room for a few moments before she mustered up the courage to go to his room. She rasped on his door twice before his gentle voice came.

"Yes?"

"Master Tadao may I come in?"

"Sure."

Rin slid open his door, he was much different then Lord Sesshomaru. His room open and organized, he sat on his desk making a beaded bracelet of some sort. He smiled at her, "Sit down Rin, it must be important."

Rin sheepishly smiled as she took her seat. He paused from what he was doing, "What is it?"

"Umm, well Master Tadao I wanted to ask you about.. Izumi." She muttered.

Tadao put his project down, his smile faded from his face, "Oh." Was all that came out, Rin had never seen him look so serious before. Even at dinner he looked uncomfortable, not, this.

"Why do you ask?" He said trying to put a smile back on his face.

Rin swallowed, "Well, Shin had told me yesterday while she was upset."

Tadao shook his head and smiled, he sighed a bit. "Oh, well I'm sure that you won't stop asking questions until you get an answer right?"

Rin smiled sheepishly, "I guess so." She replied, "I only wanted to know, because I want to know why she bothers you so much."

Tadao smiled. But sadly, the sadness in his eyes seemed to even pain Rin as it looked like she was looking into a piece of his heart that no one knew.

"My father, is the prime minister of the Dog Demons." He explained, "Like the ambassador he only had single gendered children. With them being very close they had agreed on letting their children marry each other."

Rin nodded, "So you were destined to marry Izumi?" Tadao nodded and continued with his story.

_"Son."_

_ "Yes Father?" Tadao replied looking up from his studies, his father had a proud look on his face. _

_ "I am so happy to say, that as my youngest you will be married to the ambassador's daughter Izumi; like your brother's before you." _

_ Tadao made a face, "But Father, I don't want to marry someone that I don't know." _

_ "You will be able to meet her soon, no worries my son." _

_ "Bu-"_

_ "No, don't you dare question me." He said narrowing his eyes. Tadao looked down in shame, "Yes Father." _

_ The very next day, I met Izumi no Satsuma. As the fool I was, I rejected her completely. She was not only clingy but she had also talked too much. Her looks made up for it, she had a slender body and her eyes sparkled like the night sky. _

_ "Hello, I am Satsuma no Izumi, it's nice to meet you!" _

_ I looked at her in disgust, "Get away from me."_

_ "Hey! That's not nice," She whined, "Please tell me your name." _

_ "Mitsuza no Tadao," I replied coldly rolling my eyes at her. She smiled and took a hold of my hand. I ripped away from her grip, "What are you doing?" I demanded. _

_ "I'm warming your heart, it seems to be cold." She said with a smile that made my heart race. _

_ "Well it's not." I retorted. _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ She giggled, "Well I have a question for you, do you love me?" _

_ "I don't even know you!" I defended, my face turning red from her question. I never felt more embarrassed in my life. _

_ "Will you be my friend then?" She said whining, "I won't let you down." _

_ "Fine, whatever." _

_ From that moment, I had decided to allow her to be my friend. My father had been delighted that we got along with your first meeting. I was happy enough with her being my friend, I would've never expected to think of her as anything else. As time went on, and the more I spent time with her, I enjoyed her being around me. I enjoyed every moment of it, her very smile was enough to make me feel like I was on the clouds. I remember the night I had told her I loved her. _

_ "Hey Tadao, do you think that the stars really are the gods from before?" She asked me while we were lying down in a field. _

_ I pursed my lips, "No, I think they're much much more." _

_ "Really? Father always told me, that when he becomes a star that he'll always watch over me." She giggled. _

_ I leaned onto my side so that I could look at her, she looked back at me. I smiled at her, "He won't have to much looking after." _

_ "Why?" She asked laughing. _

_ "Because I'll always look after you." _

_ "Really?" She said sitting up looking excited, "I'm so happy," She said wrapping her arms around ,my neck. _

_ "Hey, Tadao?" She whispered into my ear, "Do you love me now?" _

_ I smiled, I kissed her cheek lovingly, "Yes, I love you." _

_ I had truly loved her, I couldn't feel anything but happy around her. She had soft features that made her look more and more beautiful everyday. She had a soft heart, she had me under a spell. _

_ The day that I went to visit her, she had changed a bit. She didn't greet me like how she did before, she didn't look at me with the same glow in her eyes. She had returned from the Western Castle, she looked like an empty shell. _

_ "Izumi!" I called out to her, I smiled and embraced her. "I've been looking for you." _

_ "Have you?" She asked, "Why?" _

_ "Because, we were supposed to go to your father today?" _

_ "Cancel it." She said coldly, "I have no need for you anymore." She said narrowing her eyes. _

_ "What are you talking about?" I questioned her, "What's wrong with you?"_

_ "Nothing," She said beginning to walk away, but I snatched her wrist. _

_ She turned to face me and smiled, "I don't want you anymore, I want someone stronger and better for me." She said ripping my hand from her wrist; _

_ "Wait!" I said, "What do you mean?" I said grabbing her shoulder. She sighed and whirled around, "I got engaged to someone better. Understood?" He said with venom in her voice. Never before had I ever heard her speak that way to me, it shocked me. _

_ "We are to be married!" I defended. _

_ "Not anymore." She said grabbing her dagger out, she slashed my at my shoulder. "Now leave me alone! If you ever talk to me again about this, I will kill you!" She said transforming into her dog form. _

Tadao sighed finishing his story, "I soon found out that she was away somewhere preparing for her new betrothed. I never contacted her after that, her father had rejected my request to see her." He said, he pulled away his robe to reveal the scar from the dagger. "I came to the Western Castle under Sesshomaru's request, sine he was a long time friend of mine. Little did I know that destiny would bring us back here to this very moment."

Rin sighed too, her face was swollen from crying. "Why did you let her go so easily?"

"She obviously wasn't happy with me for whatever reason," Tadao shrugged, "I didn't want someone to be miserable with me, it isn't' fair to that person right?"

Rin nodded.

Tadao sighed, "I knew about Izumi coming here after I picked up the scroll from the Western lady herself."

Rin nodded, "How does Shin know about this Master?"

Tadao sighed to himself, like a bemused joke came to his mind. He seemed amused as Rin looked at him, "What is it?"

"Shin has been my personal servant from the day I was born. Her mother was my father's servant, and when she was born she became mine. Her sisters were sent here to work for Lord Sesshomaru. As you know, her parents were killed during the Mongolian War when the territory was invaded. Lord Sesshomaru had agreed to take in her sisters, but I asked to keep Shin with me. She was there every step of the way, with Izumi and the war."

"So she has always been by your side?" Rin asked smiling finally realizing why she had been so upset about Izumi being here.

Tadao nodded, "A few centuries with the same person has been amusing, she never changed in anyway. She always was there to support me."

"That's a great friend isn't it?" Rin asked smiling. Tadao shook his head profusely. "She isn't my friend."

"What?"

"Shin," Tadao began, "Is in love with me."


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

Rin left Tadao's room wide eyed and shocked. The news of Shin loving Tadao had definitely been a wake up call for her. She didn't answer Tadao but merely stood up and bowed. Like an idiot she walked out, and simply left him there hanging. She walked into her room, and fell onto the bed. She screamed into her pillow as loud as she could, a high-pitched screeched that emanated through the castle. Takumi who was downstairs jumped, as she heard the scream. She dropped what she was doing to see if Rin was okay, however Tadao was at the top of the steps.

"What's wrong with her?" Takumi pressed.

Tadao shook his head, "I told her about Shin," he simply replied walking past Takumi. His mood was turning sour, knowing that he had been toyed with by Izumi made him angry. He'd settle things with her once she returned.

Takumi herself had known about Shin for awhile, she simply stood there feeling like she needed to scream as well. Takumi sighed, "Well that explains a lot." She muttered under her breath.

-0-

"Lord Sesshomaru," Izumi's voice rang through his thoughts, "What is that region called by the castle?" They were returning to the castle, flying on Ah-Un, Sesshomaru who was much to annoyed to deal with Izumi tried to tune her out of her pointless conversations.

"Katawaki," He simply replied.

"Do humans live there?"

"Yes."

"Then it's the perfect place to wipe out! Why don't you?" Izumi asked smiling.

"My Lady," Jaken interrupted, "We have an alliance with them,"

"An alliance with humans?" She scoffed mockingly, "Lord Sesshomaru I would've thought you would've wiped them out by now." She said in a sick loving way as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He narrowed his eyes and ripped her arms away from his body.

"Lady Izumi!" Jaken protested in shock.

"Don't touch me." He said with venom in his voice. Izumi looked shocked, but didn't reply; not wanting to push the matter anymore.

They safely touched down on the castle entrance, where Toru and Shinto bowed respectfully.

"We are happy to see your return My Lord," Toru said taking Ah-Un's reigns.

"Your servants just arrived back My Lord," Shinto said, "Kagami will be back the day after tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval, Izumi looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

"Very good, keep up the good work!" Jaken exclaimed, happy that they had satisfied his Lord.

"Why are they your messengers?" Izumi asked, "Don't you have your own?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question, but Jaken defended his lord.

"How rude! They are perfectly fine!" Jaken argued, but Izumi laughed darkly. She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say little toad."

"I'm not little!" Jaken yelled, becoming furious.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshomaru commanded, Jaken jumped up. "Yes of course My Lord."

-0-

A few valleys away where the Peach Sage's hidden liar was located, Taro, Io, Cho, Shin, and Aimi surrounded their eldest sister. The Peach Sage was an ancient demon with vast knowledge of herbs, and healing. He was Sesshomaru's personal doctor, and took care of his staff. No one knew why the peaceful sage took on such a task for the Western Lord, but it was most likely out of respect for him. He was a tiny demon, with large eyes and was about the size of Jaken. He was constantly tripping over his long white hair, and had a hunch back from pounding herbs all day.

"Sister, how do you feel?" Aimi asked in concern looking at her sister who was lying down. Her eyes had been wrapped in herbs and had been bandaged up for the past couple of days.

"I feel fine, the herbs really do work." Kagami said smiling reassuring her sister. "I can smell Io, Cho, Shin, and Taro.." She trailed off, "Is anyone else here?"

"Nay," Taro spoke up, his musky voice sounded stressed, "They had to stay back. Rin for lessons, Takumi for cooking, and Lord Tadao sends his regards."

Kagami simply nodded and smiled, "How is everyone?"

"They're fine, Rin threw a huge fit." Cho replied as she fidgeted with something in her hand.

"Not as big as Shin's tantrum." Io chided in sarcastically looking at Shin who had been silent the whole time. Shin turned red, "Shut up Io." She hissed. Kagami sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Did you tell Rin?"

"No," Shin replied, "I was very careful not to tell her."

"Good," Kagami replied, "I wouldn't Rin want to push Izumi. We don't know what that crazy girl is capable of."

"True," Taro said, "She even scares me."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Aimi grabbed Kagami's hand, swiftly "Do you need anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine, you guys should run off now. Get the errands done," She said happily, "I'll be back home soon, the Peach Sage is very kind to me."

"We should get going," Cho said looking outside, "But we can stay for a while longer."

"We wouldn't want you to be lonely." Io commented brushing Kagami's hair out of her face.

"I said don't worry," Kagami said in her annoyed tone, if they could see her roll her eyes she just did.

Taro sighed, he took her hand in a firm grip. "We'll be back tomorrow, we promise Kagami."

"Don't worry Taro," She soothed him, "Everything is fine, now head back to the castle before Lord Sesshomaru gets angry. Everyone bid Kagami farewell and rose to leave. Aimi and Taro got onto Ah Un, while Cho, Io, and Shin transformed into their dog forms where they took off from the cave. Kagami waited a moment until she could no longer here them, where she sat back and finally relaxed a bit.

"They really do love you," The Peach Sage's voice came in, "Though their souls seemed so ruptured. Like Lord Sesshomaru's."

Kagami nodded, "I know, we are."

"That girl that lives with you, she has such a pure soul." He said, Kagami could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thus it is, by the way, could I have more pain killers?"

"Of course."

-0-

Izumi walked along the castle gardens, admiring the scenery. She scrunched her nose, this palace reeked of human; it made her sick. She had remembered the last time she was this close to a human, when her father had met with a general in a near by village. She never liked their smells, it reminded her of cooked flesh. She came across a delicate rose bush, where she ran her fingers over the soft pedals. She admired the color of. She looked around a bit more, it was her last day at the castle, she wanted to make sure every moment counted. She sighed a bit as her thoughts ran through.

_"Report to me, how Sesshomaru reacts to you taunting the human and his servants." The Lady of the West commanded. _

_ "What?! But My Lady, you have already asked me to leave Tadao, how could you ask more of me?" She pleaded. "You promised to spare Tadao's life if I told him I wouldn't marry him." _

_ The Lady of the West narrowed her eyes, "Yes I did, but this will complete your mission. In a few days Tadao will come her to receive a scroll from me. You will be mated to Sesshomaru and become the new Lady of the West like you've wished for." _

_ "I wished that before, but that was before I met Tadao!" She exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes. "You promised me!"_

_ "And I am keeping my promise! If you dare reprehend me, you will die along with Tadao." She replied icily. "Observe Sesshomaru's actions towards you, and towards her. You cannot let a human succeed me, I will not allow it." Izumi looked down in shame, she sighed. "Yes My Lady." _

"You're like a flower you know," Tadao's voice came from behind her. She looked back and smiled.

"Tadao, what a pleasant surprise." She said as she picked the rose from the bush. She held the rose to her lips and took in the sweet smell of it.

"Yes, it is," He said narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Do you know why you're like a flower Izumi?"

"Tell me," She said, "Educate me so that I understand." She said twirling the flower within her fingers. The wind blew through Izumi's hair, as silver danced in the summer light. Tadao clenched his fists and teeth, "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on," He began, she rolled her eyes at him.

"The one to shatter my cold heart," He continued, "You were the sun that warmed my life. You were everything to me, and I was ready to spend eternity with you."

She laughed out loud, "You didn't even want to know my name before." _Keep your promise Izumi, you want him alive. _

He ignored her, "But then, you rotted. You began shriveled and dead, the light in your eyes disappeared and was replaced by cold stone." Her heart broke at his words, the cruel words that he shot at her. She couldn't help but feel like the guilt was becoming too much.

Izumi crossed her arms, she rolled her eyes, "If you came out here to tell me that, are you done Tadao?" She shot out. Tadao scoffed, for once he was a bit angry, "Leave, you have tortured us enough."

"Do you really want me to leave?" She asked mockingly. _Please don't.. _

"Yes."

"Well, as you already know I am to marry Lord Sesshomaru." She said smiling darkly, "I have no need for your interference or anyone else's. Once I am married to him, I will make sure that no human survives in the Western Lands."

"That's what you think!" Tadao shot back, "Even if you do get mated to him, Rin will always be his advisor."

Izumi narrowed her eyes, "She'll be the first one to go."

Tadao rolled his eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru will kill you before you could even lay a finger on her head."

"Sesshomaru isn't always there with her," She replied icily, "I don't see the significance in his life anyways. She's just a human."

"More or less," Tadao began, "Rin will always be stronger than any human I'll ever know. She's the strongest one, she's kind and open hearted unlike you."

"Don't compare me to her!" Izumi hissed coldly, "The Lady of the West will be interested that the whole palace is fantasized by a human."

"You go ahead and do that." Tadao said, spinning around to go back inside the castle. He was so furious, he couldn't even think straight.

She watched him go, her heart ached a bit, but she wouldn't dare cry. She had a mission; she had to keep her promise.

-0-

_**Hey guys, super short chapter this time, I know you guys have been waiting for this. Nice twist isn't it? Well as a quick spoiler, Izumi isn't evil. And I would like you guys to review as much as you guys can! Thank you XD **_


	8. Chapter 8: Sister's Past

Tadao marched into the Lady of the West's castle, his face was set in a tight frown. His usual calm demeanor was set in frustration, his eyes that were usually gentle had determination. He wanted answers, he needed the answers, and he would get to the bottom of what was going on. Tadao was careful about what he did or what he said, usually he thought about his irrational decisions, however, he couldn't even contemplate anything. He had snuck out of the Western Castle, he had watched Izumi leave the castle from a distance. He transformed and made his way in the opposite of the direction, as he flew over to Lady of the West's castle.

The guard in the front stopped him, "Do you have business with the Lady of the West?"

Tadao narrowed his eyes, and cleared his throat. The guard looked at him, "Oh, Master Tadao, forgive me, I didn't recognize you.." He said bowing letting him through. Tadao didn't thank him, or even acknowledge him; he proceeded on through the gate and up the stairs. Long before he could reach the top, he heard her laugh.

"Tadao, what a lovely surprise." Her voice rang through.

-0-

"Rin, have you seen Master Tadao?" Takumi asked looking up from her cooking. She had Rin help her preparing lunch for everyone.

"Nope," Rin answered, "I had waited for him in garden for lessons today, but he wasn't there."

Takumi arched her eyebrow, "That's weird."

"Apparently," Rin said. Her mind off in distant places. She still wondered about Shin and Tadao's history. She wondered how he figured it out, or if she told him. Her head was swirling, she could barely tell what she was doing with the arrangement of the food.

"Umm, Rin, the tea cups aren't what hold the soy sauce." Takumi said fixing her, Rin snapped back to reality. She fumbled with the tea cup dropping one of them. They crashed into pieces in front of her.

"Oh," She said, "Sorry."

"Is something on your mind child?" Takumi asked. "And don't move I don't want your feet to get cut."

Rin shook her head, "Nope." She said smiling.

Takumi simply nodded, knowing that the answer wouldn't be easy to get out anyways.

"Rin, why don't you find Master Jaken, you go and do something.. else.." She said, choking at the last line. Rin sighed, and without a word, she set the broken tea cup down.

"I guess, I'll visit Kagami," She said in wonder. "Since she's back.." _I have to talk to her anyways. _

"Yes, you do that.. And find Master Jaken!" She said, as Rin wondered off blankly. Takumi sighed, and scratched her head. "She's acting so creepy."

Rin traveled to the servant's quarters where Kagami was resting, she had just come home today, bandages still on her face. The servant's quarters were next to the guest hall, and each servant had their own rooms, besides Takumi and Yori who shared the master rooms. She came to a stop at Kagami's door, where she took a breath in and out. Kagami, with her demon senses could hear Rin tap on her door, "Come in Rin." She said smiling, she could hear the door open. Rin looked at Kagami who was sitting up, fumbling with yarn in her hand. She was some how sewing something, Rin sat down in the chair next to Kagami's bed.

"How are you feeling Kagami?" Rin asked trying to sound calm.

"I'm alright, bored though." Kagami replied, "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine," Rin stuttered, "How are you sewing blindly?"

"It's easy for demons to do things when one of their senses are blinded; plus I have to sew this so I can fix a tear in my kimono." She said holding up her piece of work, it was just a simple square of cloth.

"I see," Rin replied, she examined Kagami's work in awe.

"Do you need help?" Rin asked.

"Yes, actually, could you grab that book lying on the top of my dresser?" Kagami replied. Rin arched her eyebrow, "Do you want me to read you a bed time story?"

Kagami laughed out loud, "No you silly human, I want to show you something, that will answer all of your questions."

Rin jumped a bit, "My questions?"

"I'm aware, that Master Tadao tapped a bit into our family history yes?" Kagami asked smiling, Rin's heart jumped a few beats.

"Y-yeah I guess so." Rin said getting up the retrieve the book. She looked at the old leather book, it appeared to be handmade, the yellow pages smeared with history. Kagami's name was etched onto the book, she shook of some dust on it. She sat back down to her seat, Kagami held her hand out and Rin placed it there. Kagami opened it to the first page, it was all hand written.

"This is my diary," Kagami finally said, "It will tell you what and why," She said flipping to the middle of the book. She handed it back to Rin, "Read this page in your room later, for now I'll tell you what happened."

Rin nodded she pulled out a stand of hair and put it as a bookmark on the page. She closed it and set in on her lap and let Kagami tell her story.

"It was about 300 years ago, long before I had even come to this castle to work as a servant. Aimi had just been born, Cho, Io were still young children. Shin and I being the eldest, were already working." Kagami began, "As the oldest I was my father's personal servant, he was a general, who was resented for marrying my mother, who was his own personal servant. Of course after their marriage, she no longer worked, and I took her place, attending meetings with him, and tending to his needs. He wasn't a cruel father, he was always so kind, he never treated me as a servant, he treated me like his daughter." Kagami sighed smiling to herself, "Mother always told me that I was the strongest, and that I had to be. I had to protect my sisters, which was why when Shin was old enough to work, I had asked Master Tadao to let my sister work for him. I couldn't trust anyone not to mistreat their authority. Although at the time, he was cold, and mean." Kagami laughed a little at the end. "I know it is hard to believe, but Master Tadao wasn't always the way he is now."

_"Master Tadao!" Kagami called after him running. Tadao turned a little, a scowl on his face. _

_ "What do you want servant?" _

_ Kagami bent down and got on her knees, she put her forehead on the floor, "Please, please take my sister as your servant." _

_ "Why should I do that?" Tadao arched his brow, "You may be the general's daughter, but my father is the prime minister, I shouldn't have a servant born demon following me." _

_ "Please, Master, I beg of you, she will work hard." _

_ Tadao rolled his eyes, "We'll see how hard she works then." He said as he spun on his heel and walked away. _

_ Kagami stood up, "Thank you Master! Thank you!" _

_Later that night, I had told Shin the news that she would be working for Master Tadao. _

"I remember that Shin had been embarrassed that I begged for work from the prime minister's cocky son." Kagami smiled a bit, Rin was still trying to process that Tadao used to be mean and cranky. "She had gotten upset at me, but none the less she was grateful to stay in the castle." Kagami laughed. "I on the other hand," She said looking down, "I was to be transferred here the Western Castle."

"Why is that?" Rin asked.

"The Mongolians were on the verge of attack, my father being the general had to go to war. The Mongolians wanted revenge on losing a war to them many years before. They all knew the Mongolians would plan well. He didn't want me nor my sisters to be around the war, so he had Lord InuTaisho if we could serve him. Though Cho and Io were still young, and Aimi was still a new born, he was compassionate enough to allow us to stay at his castle as workers." Kagami explained, "For awhile I was Lord Sesshomaru's personal assistant. Since Lord InuTaisho didn't have any need for me. Takumi, Yori, and Taro were already here by the time we had all gotten to the castle. In any case, during the Mongolian invasion on the Western Lands they had created a diversion against the Western army. They had made sure that the Castle was defenseless. While we were attacked, by luck Master Tadao and Shin happened to be at Izumi's mansion in the mountains. But by then it was too late, they had returned with it burned to the ground. That day I lost my mother and father; thinking we had lost the war, Lord InuTaisho had come into the picture and led us to victory. After the war ended, the castle needed to be rebuilt, and by then Lord InuTaisho had mated with a human. Lord Sesshomaru had requested Tadao to be his advisor, while he went off to seek his fathers swords. Tadao watched the Western Castle, but at the time he had also met Izumi. By that point Shin had already fallen in love with Tadao, but he had kindly refused her because he loved Izumi. Shin herself was heartbroken, she stopped eating, she stopped smiling at one point. She even stopped being his servant, while here for a bit, Cho was his servant. Until Shin was cured, she spoke to no one. In the end, Tadao had fixed everything."

"How did he exactly?" Rin asked.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders, "Shin never told me, she just told me with that he helped her realize something important, and she's been in love with him ever since. Her feelings are kept subtle, but she'd die for him."

"Kagami, do you know why, he hasn't returned her feelings?"

Kagami shook her head, "I don't know why Rin," Rin sighed and nodded.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know about all of this?" Rin asked.

Kagami nodded, "Of course he does, I'm sure that he himself would probably like to know why Izumi showed up here in the first place."

"I agree.."

-0-

"So why the lovely visit so unexpectedly?" The Lady of the West asked playing with her necklace. Tadao had regained control of his temper, and settled down a bit. He looked at her.

"What are you plotting?" He asked her.

She scoffed, "Plotting? Tadao, you silly child I don't know what on earth you're talking about."

Tadao sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Sesshomaru himself would like to know why you sent Izumi."

"Aw, Tadao, you poor soul," She said, "I simply granted her wish." She said tapping her necklace delicately.

Tadao's eyes widened, "You didn't.."

The Lady of the West smiled, "Yes, Tadao, I stole her soul."


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds

Tadao clenched his fists, his jaw set in a straight frown. Anger boiled inside of him, he composed himself. He found it hard to be able to look at The Lady of the West who smiled down at him. He glared at her, his eyes traveling to the necklace, which dimmed slightly and faded. Tadao never knew why he had always felt an attachment towards Izumi; ever since she had changed he couldn't stop hating her. However, somewhere deep in his heart, he somehow knew that she wasn't being herself. That the girl that he had fallen in love with had somehow become evil, cold, and bitter towards him. He could barely stand the fact that he had finally realized that she had stolen Izumi's soul into the necklace that she wore around her neck. She wore a cocky, amused, expression on her face. She looked at him wondering why he was still hung up on someone who sold their soul.

"What will you do Tadao?" She asked looking at him in wonder, "Will you fight for her soul back?"

Tadao ignored her question, "Why did you take her soul?" He demanded; furry beginning to get the best of him. The Lady of the West sighed, "You may not realize it; but I am protecting your well being." She said narrowing her eyes, "Sesshomaru may forever resent me for this; but that human girl is no good for us."

"How does Rin come into this?!" He cried out loud, "She wasn't even alive when you tore Izumi and I apart!" His heart clenched, he gritted his teeth, and he could feel anger rising in him.

The Lady of the West pursed her lips, "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Tadao demanded.

The Lady of the West sighed; she smoothed out her kimono and sat up. She looked Tadao dead in the eye, "Her father asked me to do this."

"The ambassador..?" Tadao said flabbergasted. His heart sank, as he fell to his knees. The Lady of the West nodded and narrowed her eyes, "That's right, after your father had died in the Mongolian War, with InuTaisho; her father had requested to abolish your marriage so that she could heir the next Lord of the West. It was his request, so I agreed, that human is no good for me nor our clan."

"You did that without even asking Izumi?" He hissed.

"The counsel will resent Sesshomaru, I granted her wish while also protecting my son. It was the only choice I had," She said narrowing her eyes, "I don't even approve of her; he may be following InuTaisho's foot steps in mating with a human, however it makes me sick."

"Is this some kind of jealousy rage?" He pressed.

"No," She said smiling, "I've gotten over the fact that he loved her, she died anyways. Humans are so pathetic, they can't even live a century." Tadao glowered at her, he seemed disgusted by her distaste. Rin was no ordinary human, he knew that, Inuyasha's mate wasn't an ordinary human either. He knew that much, his heart ripped when he thought about how cruel she was. He remembered Sesshomaru being the same way, bitter and cold.

"Is this your only business here Tadao?" She demanded.

"I came here to find answers, and I got them. However, I want Izumi's soul back." He hissed.

"I can't do that," She said narrowing her eyes, "Her physical body would need to be destroyed in order for me to return her soul. It's the debt she paid in order to fulfill her father's request."

"Why is that?" He demanded.

"This pendant holds the spirit, and the soul. In order for her soul to be returned to her, her body must be destroyed, or into the Meidou Zangetsuha; which Sesshomaru no longer has the ability to produce from the Tenseiga anymore."

"Where can I find it?"

"Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha now has it in the Tetsagia, I have no control if he uses it on her or not. Or if he would even help you for that matter of fact" She scoffed a bit.

Tadao sighed in frustration. He was growing tired of her games, he could hardly even stand the thought of throwing Izumi into hell, how would he get back?

"If you want to know the truth about the day Izumi came to me with the request, she had asked me to never tell you this. In fact she tried to protect you all this time. But you can't forget about someone who sold their soul to avoid you." She said, "If you try to marry her once again, she will die, to the point where not even I can bring her back."

"Why is that?"

"Her father, had a black priestess place a strong evil in her, the evil would kill her. The more she thinks about you, the slowly it kills you. The more evil that she does, the longer her life is expanded. In other words, her life has been placed in mortality."

"You witch!" He nearly screamed lunging at her. He flew towards her as he attempted to wrap his hands around her neck, but she had expelled him with her poison whip. He landed with a crash a few feet away, he felt constricted now. He drew his sword at his hip and jumped up to swing at her. She gracefully moved to the side and ran him through with a hidden dagger. He gasped in pain, she removed the dagger, and kicked him away about 40 feet away. Several guards came running and had him pinned down. The wound on his chest from the poison whip oozed warm blood that fell to the ground. He hissed in pain, but didn't struggle. He was far to weak.

"Izumi, had agreed to this." She stated, "In order to protect you from her father or the curses wrath, she decided that she would bargain her soul and do as her father asked!"

"Why would you do this to me?" He demanded, "I had been a faithful server to you!"

"You should be asking Izumi that, not I." She said turning around. "Take him to the dungeons, my son should be here to pick him up soon before he dies."

Tadao spit a bit of blood up, his vision was blurry, he didn't put up a fight though, he knew he was far to weak to fight off any kind of guard even now. _Gods, if only I knew sooner how this would feel. _Surprisingly, Shin's face had appeared in his head, she was looking at him, holding her hand out. "Master Tadao, do you need my assistance?" She asked smiling. The world around him went dark, and he closed his eyes into unconsciousness.

-0-

Sesshomaru set down his tea, though from a far distance he could smell the faint scent of blood. He was studying in his room, where the breeze traveled the scent in. He knew the smell of the blood as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking at him in concern, "What's wrong?"

They had been studying together, Rin was getting lessons from Sesshomaru when they were interrupted. He smelt Tadao's blood. He slowly got up, and looked down at her face. It was a mask of concern, as he tried to look composed and not worried. "I'm going to visit my mother," He said reaching down and stroking her face gently. "Get Ah-Un ready for me," He stated.

"My Lord, you look worried." She said catching his hand and holding it, "What happened?"

"It's nothing," He said, "Do as I ask."

Rin nodded, not wanting to argue with that deathly cold eyes he had. She got up and bowed, as she ran out to fetch Ah-Un.

On her way there, Shin was passing by in the hallway to gather some tea for Kagami. Almost crashing into her Rin stopped dead on her tracks as Shin jumped in surprise as well.

"Whoa, Rin where's the fire?" She joked out loud. Rin shook her head, her face in a mask of horror.

"I think," Rin began, "I know where Master Tadao is."

-0-

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle within time to spare; he dismounted Ah- Un, who stayed obediently at the entrance of the castle. The guards didn't bother to stop him like Tadao, they bowed and allowed him in. Sesshomaru was opened to the battle that had taken place. Things were wrecked, furniture slowly falling apart. The smell of Tadao's blood, and some poison; he narrowed his eyes as he stood and waited.

"Sesshomaru," Her voice came, "I knew you'd be here soon." The Lady of the West said stepping into the room. She had been cleaning up the dagger, her hands still wet from washing them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, "Where is my advisor?"

"My son," She said looking at him, "I've missed you." She ignored his question, he sighed in frustration as well, "Sit down and drink some tea."

He didn't sit, he didn't move, "Where is he?" He asked in a cold voice.

The Lady of the West frowned, "In the dungeon, healing of course." She said smiling again, "Are you here to take him?"

"Obviously." He said, "Fetch him now." He said looking at one of the guards who jumped and ran to the dungeon.

The Lady of the West sighed, as she took a sip of tea, Sesshomaru quickly used his poison whip to smack the tea cup, shattering it in her hands. He was clearly upset.

"What is the meaning of this Izumi crap?" He demanded, "Why are you toying with his heart?" The Lady of the West sighed, she looked appalled.

"My son, when have you gotten suck emotions for anyone other than yourself? Did I not raise you properly, or is it that human you share an affection for?" She asked him narrowing her eyes. He shook his head in frustration and swore under his breath, "So you did steal her soul as I suspected."

"It was her father's request," She simply stated.

"Or something that you put together," He scoffed, "It wouldn't surprise me if you two were in cahoots together." He said icily. The Lady of the West looked taken aback, she was interrupted when the guard had brought up Tadao. His usual tan skin was deathly pale, he was sweating and seemed to be in a lot of pain. The guard had dropped him on the floor and ran away. His body landed with an "oof" as Sesshomaru ran over to collect his friend. He held his head up so he could breathe, Tadao was too unconscious to speak. Sesshomaru picked Tadao up, when suddenly the door crashed wide open with Chiame's power. In the door way, were Rin, Shin, Aimi, Jaken, Takumi, and Taro, who had all ridden on Taro to get here. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as he couldn't even sense them coming, unless there was a powerful barrier around here.

"Well isn't this interesting," The Lady of the West murmured, "The human girl, is now a woman." She said. Shin looked at Tadao, who was weakly laying in Sesshomaru's hands, she rushed over to him. Concern flowing in her eyes, "Oh my god, Master Tadao!"

Aimi, Takumi, and Taro took Tadao from Sesshomaru's arms, as Rin came to stand next to Sesshomaru. They slowly carried Tadao out, to place him on Ah-Un.

"Wait," The Lady of the West called to Rin and Sesshomaru. She gestured for them to come. Sesshomaru glared at her, "Rin, go outside with the others."

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"No, girl, come here." The Lady of the West said narrowing her eyes.

"Rin, go." Sesshomaru said icily.

Rin didn't move, confused on where she should go. The Lady of the West sighed, and within a blink she was in Rin's face. Sesshomaru growled and pushed his mother away, "Stay away from her."

"Girl, I didn't give you life again to ruin everything I've built," She said, "Remember, you're burning bigger bridges then you can rebuild."

"Are we done here then?" He said, not even allowing her to finish. He tugged Rin outside the castle door, where the servants were waiting. Taro in his dog form holding, Takumi, and Aimi; Shin was on Ah-Un with Tadao who was beginning to shake.

"We need to get him to the peach sage as quickly as possible." Rin said, still shaky from the confrontation.

They all nodded. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he was too upset that Rin had followed him and not listened to him.

Sesshomaru scooped Rin up in his arms and transformed into his dog form, he took off, with Ah-Un with Takumi, Taro, Aimi, and Shin following behind.


	10. Chapter 10: Nakira

**Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. Swim season started again, AP is piling up, and my life is so busy right now. But I promise to try hard to update as much as I can. Please review! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not if it doesn't get that much reviews, I'm not sure yet. But I will try my best to be focused and determined. I'm faced with bad writers block right now :( I hope it doesn't show in this chapter, but in any case, enjoy please! **

Shin paced the cold stone floor in the Peach Sage's cave. They had arrived silently, and rushed Tadao to the back room where the Peach Sage has been giving him herbs to make him feel better. Sesshomaru's cold glare at Rin didn't subside, he was angry at her for following him to the castle. She could have gotten hurt, but once again she found a way to make him very upset. The weather had turned glum, and the rain began to pour endlessly. They could no longer see the horizon, the mood seemed that anyways.

Aimi, Taro, Takumi and Jaken sat silently on the side waiting for the Peach Sage to come to his diagnosis. He was in the back part of the cave, which was covered off by a tattered curtain. There was some noise earlier, but now the cave was dead silent; making them all antsy. Rin tried to explain herself to Sesshomaru, however he turned away and pretended not to notice her glance. He was acting too cold towards her, it was really beginning to annoy her.

Tadao laid in a cot, his thoughts spinning.

_"…. And what of the human girl my lady…?" _

_ "… nothing…. She'll be in it soon when I …. My son…" _

_ "… will you do to her as you did….the lord of the south?" _

_ "…..he was a fool to not…..obey…." _

Tadao's eyes snapped open, as he could feel his wounds cleaned and beginning to heal.

"How much longer do you plan to make me wait?" Sesshomaru's cold stone voice echoed through the cave.

A few moments later the Peach Sage emerged, his gruff voice choked out a bit. "He'll be fine," He coughed, "He needs the Akuna Flower's nectar that grows in your garden for the next week to get the poison out of his system." Right on cue, Tadao limped out behind him, the color returning to his face slightly. Shin ran towards him, Aimi got up to help aid him; "Are you alright Master Tadao?"

Tadao nodded weakly, "Lord Sesshomaru.. forgive me." He muttered bowing to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only ignored this gesture and swiftly turned on his heel, "We're leaving now."

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru, and girl." The Peach Sage commanded. He said trotting towards them, his cane clanking on the cave floor.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He gestured for the servants to leave. They simply nodded at him.

Rin turned back, she hesitated for a moment then walked next to Sesshomaru's side.

Everyone nodded as they boarded Ah-Un and Taro. They took off, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru behind. The rain hissed a bit, leaving slight marks on their clothing.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My Lord, there is something that I must inform you on." The Sage said looking at Rin, "That woman, she's coming off with a strange aura." He said rubbing his chin, pointing at her, "It's different then before My Lord."

"My mother had something to do with it?" He pressed.

The Peach Sage shook his head, "I'm not sure My Lord."

"What is he talking about?" Rin asked Sesshomaru who ignored her. He sighed in frustration, Rin gritted her teeth in frustration, but Sesshomaru's cold voice echoed through the cave sending chills down her spine "If you don't know, then don't tell me about it." He said turning around.

"Sir, what do you mean I'm different?" Rin asked the Peach Sage. He pursed his lips, "Your sword cries, and your heart aches." The Peach Sage said, "Chiame is its name is it? It cries." He said.

"Y-yes."

"Why did you tell her that?" Sesshomaru stormed, his eyes narrowing, "I could hear the screams long before you sensed it."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it My Lord?"

"Because the damage, hasn't been done by me." He said icily, grabbing Rin's arm and dragged her out of the cave. Rin narrowed her eyes, wincing at his roughness, but she simply staggered behind.

"Thank you for your services." Rin said trying to bow at the Peach Sage but stumbled into the rain with Sesshomaru. Who stood at the edge, rain water automatically drenching the two. His eyes were closed, it looked like he was trying to calm himself down. His grip on her wrist didn't subside, but Rin yanked her hand away.

"Why are you so mad?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing. She could understand the cold shoulder, but his moods were too much for her sometimes. "You have been so cold since we left the castle!"

Sesshomaru sighed, then something seemed to click. His eyes flashed open, his usual gentle eyes were red with rage.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Did I not tell you to stay in the castle?! Then you bring the whole party of servants, you put yourself in danger!

"I'm not hopeless! I had Chiame with me!" She defended herself. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration; he wanted nothing more than to just destroy something.

"You may be human, but you're an utter fool compared to most!" He said coldly, "She could have killed you!"

"Well, she didn't," Rin said, "I was concerned about Shin's feelings!"

"That doesn't justify you going on a suicide mission," He hissed at her narrowing his eyes. "You are no longer able to leave the castle from this point on," He commanded. Rin's heart dropped, and tears began to form around her eyes. The rain was not only blurring her vision as the warm tears began to stream down her face.

"You can't do that to me!" She screamed taken aback at his command. Sesshomaru simply replied, "Watch me."

-0-

"My Lady, would you like us to clean the mess up?" Riku, The Lady of the West's asked her, the Lady sighed and nodded.

"Have it cleaned before I come back."

Riku bowed, "Of course My Lady." As the servants began working to repair the broken furniture and clean it up. The castle was a wreck, with Tadao being flown all over the place. The Lady of the west placed her head between her hands and sighed in frustration.

_I was sure that Sesshomaru would never follow his father's footsteps, I don't understand what has made him change. _She had thought, her mind wandering to places.

"Wow, look at the place." A deep voice rang through the hall, the Lady of the West looked up at her unexpected guest. A tall gentlemen wearing armor, his slick white hair tied neatly into a braid, he had a sword at his hip, his facial features were set in stone.

"Ambassador Inami, what a pleasant surprise." She said smiling, "I take it that your daughter is pleasing you?"

Inami shook his head, "I'm here mainly because I heard the commotion while flying by, the next thing I knew I saw Sesshomaru flying off with a human on his back."

"Ah yes, well it seems that Izumi's lover seemed to give me some trouble earlier," She sighed shaking her head, "As it turned out you were right about Sesshomaru loving that girl."

"He is exactly like InuTaisho," He shrugged, "It was bound to happen."

The Lady of the West sighed, "I tried to scare her, but it seems that I can't even phase her."

"Well, our plan should work eventually right?" Inami smiled.

The Lady of the West nodded, "Of course it will."

"I brought a special guest with me," Inami said as he stood to the side to reveal a young dog demon. He had brown hair, his blue eyes glistened, he fastened his hair in a ponytail.

"Who is that boy?"

"This is Nobu, he is perfectly suited for our plan to work out."

The Lady of the West smiled, "Nice to meet you Nobu, I take it you are already aware of what you must do.

Nobu's straight face turned into a smile, "Of course My Lady." He said bowing.

-0-

"Nakira," Kagome called to her daughter, "Please don't run off too far!"

"Yes Mommy," Nakira replied, "I'm only looking at the fishies." She was standing in the fields in Kaede's village, the stream running crystal clear water after the rain. The clouds were beginning to clear, and Kagome had decided to gather herbs after they were watered nicely, so she decided to take Nakira out with her. Though today Kagome had a weird feeling, she had sensed the presence of evil she had before with Sango in the mountains but she tried to ignore it. She wanted to spend the day with her family.

"Hey, Inuyasha, could you watch her please?" Kagome called over her shoulder, as she saw her mate resting in the trees above. She could only have a precaution with anything. She wanted to make sure that he was paying attention and watching her, Inuyasha opened one eye at her, then looked at Nakira who was playing in by the river.

"She's fine, don't worry Kagome." He said laying back into his tree. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." But she looked at her daughter in concern; she had always been very protective of her daughter. Nakira was her life, her world; she wouldn't bear to lose her to anyone or anything.

"Mommy, look I caught a fish!" Nakira said holding up a squirming fish in her hands, her smile was adorable, her golden eyes brightened as she saw her mother smile back.

"Very good Nakira, are we eating that tonight then?" Kagome asked her daughter standing up. Just as she rose, for a moment she swore she saw a bird fly by, but that bird had blurred the sunlight for a moment. When she realized what had happened, something had snatched little Nakira from the ground at such a fast pace, Kagome couldn't react. The black blur caused Kagome to drop her basket, "INUYASHA!" She yelled. The half-demon's eyes snapped open as he saw his daughter being swept away by a demon; he growled and jumped from the tree. Kagome having her bow and arrows near her took aim at the foe. She had grazed his wing with her pink arrow that barely missed Nakira. She cursed and ran after the kidnapper screaming her daughter's name. The villagers who had witnessed what had happened were calling for Lady Kaede or Miroku and Sango.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nakira screamed, "Mommy, Daddy!" As she was swept into elevation by her kidnapper, who growled. "Shut up wench, mommy and daddy won't be coming for you." Inuyasha tired to jump, his claw close to the foot of the mysterious person, however he had flapped his wing and soared higher and higher, Inuyasha cursed out loud, "Nakira!" He yelled out loud.

"Daddyyyy—" As her voice faded. He watched as they turned into black specs into the horizon.

Inuyasha had barely missed catching the kidnapper; he fell to the ground gracefully, cursing under his breath. He was so angry at himself for not watching her, he was sure that it would have never happened if he hadn't just paid more attention. Kagome ran up to him tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha, we have to get our daughter back!" She screamed, the tears running down her face."

Inuyasha embraced her, "Don't worry we'll follow that thing and kill it."

Kagome could only nod, as his words were her hope; but doubt filled her mind.

"What happened?" Sango said running breathless down by them, her boomerang bone ready. Miroku was only a few paces behind, followed by their 12 year old twins Hiroku and Shin; and the 10 year old son Taichi. They were all studying to become demon slayers.

"Some one kidnapped Nakira!" Kagome exclaimed angrily, "I was so careless." She scolded herself.

"No, it was my fault Kagome, but don't worry." Inuyasha assured her, "We'll get her back, understand?"

"Yes.." She muttered in his hair.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll accompany you to find Nakira," Sango said smiling assuring her friend, "The kids will stay with Kaede." She said as she turned to Miroku who smiled at her.

"Awww!" Taichi complained, "I wanna go!"

"You're too weak still, you can't even hold mama's boomerang." Shun said rolling her eyes at her little brother.

"Can too!" He defended, "You can't even aim straight with the bow yet!"

"Shut up Taichi," Hiroku yelled.

"Kids, calm down." Miroku said firmly, "Go to Lady Kaede's hut now." The kids pouted but soon turned heading to Kaede's hut a race.

"We should start heading out now." Inuyasha commented. "Let's get ready now."

"Right." They all nodded.

-0-

A few days had passed since Sesshomaru and Rin's fight, as Rin stayed locked up in her room. She sighed as she realized that being stuck in the castle, _sucked. _Sesshomaru had been avoiding her at all costs. He was also holed up in his own room, he only came out for dinner, which Rin hadn't been attending. Tadao was feeling better, but he was still recovering, he spend a lot of time in his study. No one bothered him, they figured he wanted to be alone. Shin had been herself, but Rin could feel that there was something gloomy about her, even Aimi explained that she wasn't acting entirely normal, but they wouldn't dare ask Shin why.

There was nothing for her to do, and it made her upset that she could no longer go past the castle gates. She tried to sneak out, but Kagami caught her. The second time, Toru had warned her that they would lose their heads if she did anything against Sesshomaru's will, which she knew was true. Rin sighed, she drew on her window sill with her fingers, drawing different types of flowers. Her mind simply wandered, she wondered about the Peach Sage's words about how her heart was wounded.

_Was it because of Shin and Master Tadao? _She passively thought, but she shook her head. _It could be because of my parent's passing, I have been thinking about them lately.._

"Rin, if you don't eat soon child, I will get upset." Takumi said walking in with a tray of food, Rin hadn't eaten in days. Her stomach rumbled as she saw the food, "Thanks Takumi." She said smiling.

"Of course," She said setting it down on Rin's study table, "And please, at least go outside and enjoy some fresh air. The castle air is stale, and heavy." Takumi said smiling as she bid Rin farewell, and left her. Rin ate her food in silence, she chewed with thought, not really tasting the food. She heard some commotion outside, and stood up to check it out. The guard Toru had the gate opened, as he looked as if he saw God. There stood in the doorway, looked a very confused little Nakira. The little girl stood in a tattered kimono, her hair in a messy and wild nature, her face was covered with dirt, bruises covered her legs and arms. Her eyes were teary and showed fear. Rin's eyes widened as she ran out of her room. She sprinted through the castle, stepping on things and even Jaken. Who spat at her for running him over but she didn't care.

Toru eyed the little girl, "You're not human," He sniffed, "But you're not demon either, so what are you?" He asked the little girl, "What are you doing here?"

Nakira looked at Toru who stood in front of her, feeling intimidated, she had no idea how she got here. She awoke in the front and knocked, she didn't expect this.

Rin came running out of the castle down the garden steps. Toru turned around, "Lady Rin?"

"She's fine, Toru let her in." Rin commanded.

"Nakira!" She called waving her arms. Nakira's little eyes brightened up, "Aunty Rin!" The little girl said dashing to Rin, who embraced her. Nakira's eyes spilled with tears, "I was so scared!" She cried.

"Nakira," Rin said firmly, "What happened to you?" Nakira sobbed more, "They took me from mommy and daddy." She wailed.

"Let's get you inside and washed off okay?" She whispered soothing the girl. Nakira nodded. The servants came rushing out hearing the commotion, "Who's that?" Takumi said running out.

"This is Nakira, Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter." Rin explained to Takumi as she eyed the little girl. The little girl hid her face in Rin's leg, nervous from judgment of a demon.

"She isn't demon, nor human.." Takumi muttered as she sniffed once or twice, but simply nodded. "Lets get her cleaned up before Lord Sesshomaru finds out." She said gesturing for Rin to follow her. She scooped up Nakira into her arms and followed Takumi to get Nakira cleaned up. The little girl was still shaking a bit, as Rin nodded at Toru who simply shut the gates. She would report to Sesshomaru, maybe.

After Nakira had been cleaned, her clothes replaced, she laid in the middle of Rin's bed fast asleep. She had been silent, rather not speaking, and not answering any questions. Whatever had happened to her, the little girl had been afraid. She fell asleep quickly, Rin had gently soothed Nakira to sleep; stroking her raven hair. She looked so much like Kagome, it made Rin's heart grip, she missed her so much. Aimi entered the room, "Hey Rin, is that her?"

Rin nodded smiling at getting up, "Yeah, lets go to the great hall though, I don't wanna wake her up."

"So where is she from anyways?" Aimi asked her friend while walking down the hall.

"Land of Musashi, she's Lord Sesshomaru's niece."

"You mean his hanyou brother got mated?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, to a priestess."

"Wow, no wonder, that girl has a pure scent, she isn't human but not demon neither." Aimi said scrunching her nose, "Anyways, Kagami can finally see a bit again."

"That's good, " Rin replied, "So is she back to her normal job?"

"Catching the rat?" Aimi smirked, "I guess."

The two erupted in laughter, Rin felt so much lighter, she hadn't smiled in days. Aimi had also been avoiding her, Rin's gloomy mood often scared a lot of people away from her. Rin felt like the heavy shoulders had finally been lifted. Though she yet had a challenge of getting past Sesshomaru.

"Rin!" Jaken came waddling over to her, "You must get to work, Ah-Un needs to be fed and cleaned!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Be quiet; Ah-Un was taken out by Taro this morning so that he could go get the morning packages."

"Well, make yourself productive since you've been slacking these past few days!"

"I wonder who's fault that is." Rin said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Rin.." Aimi warned, "You do realize the walls have ears right?"

Rin simply scoffed, "I don't really care right now." Though in truth she truly did care, she didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, nor make him worry. She had just felt that Shin needed help in someway. As Jaken left the 2 girls, who made their way down through the castle, Rin sighed, "Aimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that my heart is.. hurt?" She asked her friend.

Aimi looked at her funny, "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm being serious," Rin defended, "I don't know, the Peach Sage had said that I was wounded from the heart. Even Chiame is screaming, of some sort."

"I can't hear it thought," Aimi murmured, "But then again he's a little crazy.."

"I guess," Rin shrugged, "But I just don't feel hurt, but maybe I am?"

"Well, it isn't a question for me to answer right?" Aimi said smiling patting Rin's back, "Don't worry you'll figure it out I promise."

Rin smiled back at Aimi, "Thank you."

-0-

Sesshomaru's sharp nose had caught her scent, and some other person long before anyone could. He had been holed up in his room deep in thought. Rin hadn't eaten, nor spoke, nor left her room. He admitted that his temper got in the way of his thoughts, however at least she was in the castle and that he no longer had to worry. He didn't feel that his actions were wrong, but he knew that she would rebel eventually. A few hours had passed before he heard her laughter, and her comments. He couldn't resist but smile internally to himself about how foolish she was being. Jaken had annoyed him for a few minutes, then he finally left him alone.

Sesshomaru stood up, and left his study. He entered Rin's room, where he could smell Nakira's smell the most. He spotted the little girl sprawled on Rin's bed, the little girl resembled Kagome, but had Inuyasha's features. He could smell someone familiar on her, though he couldn't place it at the moment. He knew that Inuyasha would be here soon though, if he had traced his own daughter's scent correctly anyways. Sesshomaru turned around and left Rin's room, he sighed and was about to return to his study.

"Sesshomaru wait," Tadao said, as he was standing in his own room. He gestured for Sesshomaru to come to his room. Sesshomaru said nothing but simply followed him and took a seat in a seat.

"What is it Tadao?"

"While at the castle.." Tadao began, "I overheard a conversation.. with your mother."

Sesshomaru narrowed her eyes, "About what?"

"Rin." Tadao said, "She had told her servant that she would pay you a visit soon, and that from then Rin would be disposed of then."

"That won't happen."

"Remember the Lord of the South.. well apparently your mother had done that to him, turned him into a monster."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "So it was her doing then?"

"Yes," Tadao replied gravely, "And I'm afraid, Nakira's arrival here has something to with it as well."

**Any guesses on what may happen? Well until next time, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Heart of Stone

_Nakira stood in the middle of her tiny hut in Lady Kaede's village, where she was born and raised. Her mother, Kagome sat cooking some of her favorite stew for her, she smiled widely. The heavenly smell of freshly cooked food always made her happy, it felt warm and safe. She could hear the small crackle of fire, and the arguing Sango's children in the distance. The hustle and bustle of everyday life was all around her, as she could almost taste the sweet mountain air._

_ "Mommy!" She called out, Kagome turned and smiled warmly at her. _

_ "Yes Nakira?" She smiled. _

_ Nakira ran for her mother as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck giving her a big hug. She took a small whiff of her mother's hair, taking in the warm gentle smell that came off of her. Daddy had always explained to her that her mother's scent is like water, crystal clear, and the purity of someone as gentle as her. _

_ "I love you mommy!" She exclaimed. Kagome put down the spoon she was cooking with and turned to give her daughter a hug back. _

_ "I love you too sweet heart," Kagome replied warmly giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. _

_ "Hey, dad loves you too kay?" Her father snorted coming with more firewood, Nakira smiled brightly. Kagome let Nakira weave out of her arms and into Inuyasha's waiting ones. _

_ "Daddy!" She ran towards Inuyasha jumping into his waiting arms. No matter what kind of situation, she always felt safe with her father. The way he always seemed to have self confidence in himself to be able to protect anyone and anything he loved. She giggled as he would tickle her slightly, but then Nakira felt like she was whipped into darkness and torn away from her family. In the middle of a cold hard floor, she awoke with a man with piercing blue eyes stood before her. _

_ "You're her, aren't you?" He sneered. _

Nakira awoke with a start, her breath heavy tears in her eyes. She shot up, and adjusted to the room. The white walls of the room were warm and welcoming, the red trimmed furniture gave it an elegant feeling, and she sniffed the air. It was Aunty Rin's room. She slowly got up, as she slid off the bed and made her way to the door. She could also smell Sesshomaru, and some other scents she didn't recognize.

As she slid the door open, Sesshomaru was returning to his room; as he noticed the little 4 year old girl standing with her eyes glassy. He narrowed his eyes at her, "So you're awake?"

Nakira nodded, and Sesshomaru turned to return to his room. But Nakira spoke up, "Umm.. Uncle Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"What is it?"

"Did you save me from that man?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder, "No." He replied coldly as he returned to his room. Slamming his door in her face, Nakira fell on her butt as tears fell down her face. She desperately wanted her mother more than ever, or the warm embrace of her father. She couldn't recall what had happened to her the past few days, she only remembered being trapped in a cold room. Nakira slowly crawled back into Rin's room, where she stood staring out the window. Her golden eyes filled with glass, "Help me.." She muttered, "I'm so scared.."

Downstairs, where Rin and Aimi just finished dusting the Great Hall, Tadao trotted in.

"Master Tadao!" They greeted him, he smiled gently at them.

"Greetings, you two be careful up there." He warned, mainly looking at Rin.

"Hey," Rin objected, "I won't die if I fall okay?" Aimi rolled her eyes, and continued to finish the chores.

"Actually, Rin I must speak with you privately if you don't mind." Tadao said, "Aimi do you mind finishing up by yourself?" Rin's eyes widened, as she looked to Aimi who simply smiled and nodded.

Aimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I expected much."

Rin hopped off the ceiling beam gracefully and landed with a light thud, Tadao thought that he was about to have a heart attack.

"Please don't do that anymore," He warned, "Sesshomaru would be very angry with you if you do."

Rin scoffed, "As if he isn't mad at me already."

"You're right," Tadao pursed his lips, "In any case, follow me Rin." Rin nodded and followed Tadao out of the great hall and into the gardens. The sun was lovely today, and the fall breeze seemed to dance around the garden. Tadao sat on the palace steps, and offered a seat to Rin. He sighed, and was silent for a few minutes. Rin sat there admiring the clouds, not knowing what this talk was going to be about.

"Why is your heart in pain?" Tadao finally asked.

Rin turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"I can hear it, the cries from Chiame, even Lord Sesshomaru can hear it." Tadao explained, "Why do you cry?"

Rin didn't know how to reply, she couldn't feel the ache that everyone seemed to be talking about. _What is really on my mind? _Rin wondered to herself, she avoided Tadao's glance.

"I.." Rin began with a stutter, "I really don't know why.."

Tadao sighed, maybe it was true she didn't know, however Tadao really wanted the answers. Somewhere in his heart, he felt that Rin was like his sister, he loved her; he wanted to protect her like an older brother. Not because she was Lord Sesshomaru's advisor, or possible mate, but because of her genuine soul. She wasn't like any human he had met, she was ordinary, but she had something most demons lacked. Compassion.

"The answer may not be clear now but it will come in time," Tadao finally said, "Is something troubling you?"

"I-" Rin began.

"WIND SCAR!" A voice shouted, Rin and Tadao's head shot up. The castle gate burst into pieces as it went flying to all places around the castle garden. It destroyed some pots, and Tadao had to grab Rin and jump up high to avoid a few pieces of debris. Toru who was caught in the blast was laying on the ground badly injured, Rin's eyes widened in horror.

"Guards!" Tadao shouted from the sky.

A few castle guards came running out, to the sight as soon as they were called.

"Move out of my way!" Inuyasha's harsh voice called from the guards who pointed their spears at him.

"How dare you intrude on the Western Castle!" Tadao shouted as he landed gracefully on the scene before them. He saw Inuyasha, and 3 humans behind him he didn't recognize.

"Give Nakira back to us you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, "This place reeks of the creep who took her!"

"You don't even know who you're dealing with!" Tadao hissed as he set Rin down gently, he drew out his sword.

"Tadao no!" Rin said, "That's Inuyasha!"

"What?" Tadao asked his eyes widening.

"Kagome!" She called out.

Kagome's eyes adjusted, "Rin!" She exclaimed, "Are you trapped here too?!"

Rin's eyes widened, "No this is Lord Sesshomaru's Castle!"

"Inuyasha, " Miroku warned, "Calm down."

Sango who was behind them as well relaxed her stance, "It seems there has been a misunderstanding."

Takumi, Kagami, Aimi, Shin, Cho, and Io who were all watching from the kitchens the confrontation, they were startled by the blast so they all gathered to look outside.

"That's Inuyasha?" Aimi whispered. "He's only a half demon.."

"Lord InuTaisho's mate was human." Kagami explained, "He had 2 remember?"

Cho nodded, "I remember."

"What are you all doing?" Jaken spat, "And what on earth was that noise?"

"Inuyasha's here," Io said, "He destroyed the gates too."

"What?! Lord Sesshomaru would be most displeased with him." Jaken said narrowing his eyes. "Even kill him maybe.."

"His own brother? I thought he was far past that." Shin said rolling her eyes, "Master Jaken you need to stop being so silly."

"You'll see.." Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru entered the scene with Nakira at his side, he had assembled the little girl when he heard the blast and scent of the Wind Scar. The little girl was ecstatic when she saw her mother and father.

"Mommy!" Nakira called running down the steps. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces snapped up at their daughter who was running towards them. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she embraced her daughter, "Nakira." She whispered. As she spread kisses down her daughter's face. Inuyasha embraced them both, but then quickly looked at Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, "Why would you take Nakira!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You misunderstand once again, don't you have the brain to figure out what is really going on here?"

Rin stood up, "Inuyasha please," She pleaded, "You misunderstand the situation."

"What really happened," Kagome asked.

"We found Nakira at our doorstop just yesterday, tattered with no memory of what happened." Rin explained, "She can't even remember what her kidnapper looks like."

"It's obvious who it is," Sesshomaru murmured, Rin turned to face him. For the first time looking at him in the face. He looked tired, stressed, worried. She had never seen him looking so haggard.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Keh, why should we listen to you?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, listen to what he has to say." Miroku warned him.

"You haven't sensed it have you?" Sesshomaru began sounding irritated, "My mother simply wants Rin out of the picture. It's quite obvious that when my mother had confronted Rin, she used her Meidou Rock to steal a portion of her scent, she used Rin's scent as the kidnapper's one."

Rin's heart dropped, "What.."

"That doesn't make sense Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "Why would she want a mere human out of the picture?"

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped forward, he put his arm around Rin and brought her close, "Because she will be my mate."

-0-

The Lady of the West watched the whole situation through her Meidou rock, apparently her son was no fool. She sighed in frustration, she gritted her teeth. Her son's defiance against her was beginning to make her angry.

"You look angry, "Lord Inami muttered, "I take it that Sesshomaru has figured it out?"

"He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for," The Lady of the West sighed, "I knew that I should have at least tried to make the plan work a little better."

"In order to get what you want, it has to be much more planned out." Inami laughed, "My daughter may have been step one of our plan though."

"What makes you fancy this human so much?" Nobu's voice spoke up. He was sitting on the side, he had remained silent until then. "It doesn't make sense when you could just rip her heart out." He shrugged. The Lady of the West narrowed her eyes, "It's more difficult than that."

"Are you afraid to hurt your son?" Nobu questioned.

"Heh, Sesshomaru is much more cold hearted then you think he his," Inami said, "What she's really after is the Sankai stone the girl processes."

Nobu's face lit up, "She's the guardian of the Sankai stone?"


	12. Chapter 12: Purity

"Isn't it obvious that she has the Sankai Stone that you've been searching for?" Inami asked the Lady of the West. She narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "I didn't expect her to have it."

Nobu scoffed a bit, "How on earth did the other half of the Sankai stone get into a mere human?" He asked, "It's inconceivable for just anyone to come to poses it. It should even kill her, it's a demon stone." His eyes narrowed, "Regardless of it's abilities."

"That stone was split in half by Lord InuTaisho when he made Tenseiga and Tetsuaiga the 2 together had the power to destroy the demon and human worlds," The Lady of the West explained, "The Meidou stone was given to me, which led the pathway to the underworld, the Sankai stone on the other hand-"

"Purifies the soul, meaning it has the power to turn a demon human, or it can save a lives like the Tenseiga, only it makes them immortal." Nobu said shaking his head, "But how on earth did she come to get it?"

"When Sesshomaru had first discovered the Meidou Zangetsuha, the moment his heart had picked his mate, InuTaisho had big plans for him." The Lady of the West explained, "Not only did he hide Bakusaiga in Sesshomaru, he also placed the Sankai Stone in him as well, the moment he chose a mate, it would be given to her."

"So you're saying that the human is to be his mate?" Nobu asked.

The Lady of the West nodded, "If the Sankai Stone's sword is found, it will become hers." She narrowed her eyes, "Which is why I can never allow Sesshomaru to mate her, if he had mated with Izumi, her soul which is contained in my stone would be much easy to control."

"The Sankai stone gave the Tenseiga the power to save lives, so can't Sesshomaru revive her?" Nobu asked.

The Lady of the West shook her head, "He has already once risen her from death, only the Sankaiga can actually revive more than once. It's a formidable sword as well, possessing nearly the same power as Bakusaiga does, only purifying it."

Inami smiled, "A simple plan, yet Sesshomaru must have figured it out by now."

"I guess the half-breed's daughter isn't the one that InuTaisho would have hidden it in." Nobu commented, "But her scent resembles the stone itself, I was so sure that it was her."

"Don't worry, the moment the stone is revealed the sword will come into place." The Lady of the West assured him, "Having the Sankaiga will finally make the stone whole once again, I'll be able to destroy both the stone and the sword."

"What is your motive behind this, do you fear that humans would someday wipe out demons?" Nobu asked.

"You never know, I have for seen a world where only humans reside," The Lady of the West mumbled. "I can't ever let that happen."

-0-

"Please, stay for tea." Rin pleaded to Kagome as they were about to leave. Kagome turned to Rin and looked at her sadly, "I wished we could," Kagome turned to a sleeping Nakira on her back, "But we really should get back for Nakira's sake."

Rin frowned, she missed Kagome so much, "Come and visit soon then okay?"

Kagome smiled and embraced Rin, "Of course I will, cheer up okay?"

Rin's eyes began to water up a bit as she nodded, "I will see you soon then."

"Sorry about the mess," Inuyasha said to Rin, "We'll make it up some how."

Rin smiled at him, "It's alright, I'm glad that Nakira is okay."

Rin bid them farewell, they had already taken Toru to some healers towards his recovery. The guards already assembled supplies to get the gate rebuilt, Sesshomaru had ran back inside once he and Inuyasha almost got into a fight until Kagome broke them apart. Shin had come out to help Tadao back inside, he had opened a few wounds trying to avoid the blast. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, though Rin tried not to pay much heed to it. The sun was setting on the Western Castle, and the cool fall wind danced. Rin took a breath in, and exhaled, letting the pure air run through her body. Rin spun on her heel, she decided that she would talk to Sesshomaru about his attitude.

With a new attitude, she marched into the castle and straight to Sesshomaru's room. Without even knocking she marched straight in to find him at his desk reading scrolls. He looked up at her with a blank stare, "What is it?"

"I'm here to talk, since you keep on avoiding me."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Sit."

Rin walked over and took a seat across his desk, she crossed her arms and gave him a look. Sesshomaru simply stared back at her,

"What is it that's bothering you Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, "Your childish stare is growing old on me."

"Do you honestly believe, that keeping me holed up in the castle, and avoiding me is keeping me safe?"

"Yes."

"Wrong." She challenged.

He narrowed his eyes, "How so, you dare question my judgment?"

Rin sighed and stood up, and walked over to him. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, "I mean that, avoiding me, is hurting me emotionally. I know that it may be hard to understand, but not being able to talk to you about my troubles, does hurt me Sesshomaru." She said, "I-" But she was cut off when he placed his hand on hers and gripped it tightly, "Do you believe that I intentionally want to torture you?"

"Not being able to talk to you is torture." She murmured looking at her toes, "I feel so lost."

"Why?" He asked his cold eyes beginning to soften up a bit, "What troubles you?"

"Everyone says my heart aches, but I don't feel any sadness, why is Chiame screaming?" She asked, "It's frustrating to me."

Sesshomaru's lips were set in a straight line, "it's a gift from my father," He whispered, "My father had plans for me, predicted things for me long before I even knew it." He tapped her heart, "It's something that lies in you, that no one else in the world has."

Rin titled her head to the side confused, "I don't understand."

"I don't expect you too," Sesshomaru sighed, "Long before I met you, I despised the human race like my mother. I resented them, Father always saw the best in me though. He granted me the Bakusaiga, which was formed in order to protect you. But when I had picked you as a mate, he gave you something I could never give to any demon, nor human." He said picking Rin up bridal style. He cradled her lovingly in his arms, his stress, his thoughts and emotions seemed to rush out. As a small bit of emotion crossed his face, "Keeping you somewhere, I know my mother can't that away from you, will make me happy." He said. A small hint of emotion threatening his usual straight façade'.

"What do I have?" She asked, "That she wants so badly."

"The Sankai Stone."

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"It's a sacred stone, that is the other half to my mother's Meidou Stone that she wears. My father had divided it when he came across of it, the Meidou sends a foe to hell, where the Sankai purifies the soul, even able to turn a demon human, or a human immortal. If it fell into the wrong hands, both stones together is unstoppable, it was a power that my father had to separate." Sesshomaru explained, "I didn't get it when I was younger, however, now that my mother now has the power to seal souls into the Meidou, I understand why he did." He narrowed his eyes, Rin touched his cheek lightly, "Don't worry, she won't touch me." She smiled up at him. Sesshomaru nodded back, "Of course she won't, I won't let her." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Promise me," Rin whispered, "Like before, don't mate me until, I know that I can be with you forever."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course."

-0-

"Shoot, Cho you forgot to clean up the hall!" Io yelled as she was rubbing her backside, she slipped on the dust.

"No I didn't! That was Taro's job today!" Her sister retorted from the other room, as she was reorganizing the library. It was a sunny day, the autumn breeze sailed through the castle as the servants were occupying themselves. Everyone had something to do, and to keep themselves busy. With Kagami well again, her duties have now been kicked up back to normal. Life at the castle was all but peaceful now, and they all enjoyed it.

"Taro isn't here again today," Aimi, muttered to Kagami, "Do you know where he went?"

Kagami shrugged, "It beats me, he's been acting really weird lately."

"Does he need an intervention?" Takumi asked as she was preparing the dinner, "Cause I'm good at those."

Kagami rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh."

"I'd be afraid," Aimi muttered.

"That's rude!" Takumi spat out.

"M-master Tadao," Cho sputtered, "How are you?"

The servants scrambled to their duty, as Tadao entered the room. He let out a low throaty chuckle as he observed their panic. "I am fine Cho, feeling better every day," He said smiling gently, "Has anyone happen to see Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He was in his study when I last checked," Aimi said, "He had to talk to Lady Rin."

Tadao nodded and smiled, "Thank you, oh, and I just got back so could you get Ah-Un back into the stables?"

"Right away."

Aimi ran off to fetch Ah-Un as the other servants waited until they knew Tadao was out of earshot.

"I wonder where he went." Kagami muttered to herself.

"Best to stay out of their business Kagami," Takumi warned, "Lord Sesshomaru gave us strict orders about never pulling a stunt with Rin ever again."

Cho nodded, "Master Tadao probably had some spying to do or something."

"Spying? Why?" Io asked.

"Well, haven't you all noticed the Lady of the West has been giving them problems?"

They nodded, "I have a feeling that, something bad is going to happen."

-0-

"Daddy, look at me!" Nakira squealed at her father as she ran through the shallow banks of the river. Inuyasha had been intently watching his daughter all day as she played in the river to cool off from the autumn heat. It was humid today, and since Kagome left to go to Jinenji's village with Kaede he had Nakira all to himself today. Kagome had given him a strict warning about keeping Nakira with him at all times, he couldn't argue. She was scarier than any demon around, and Nakira was her life, and his.

"Cool, can you catch a fish?" He ask trying to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah!" Nakira exclaimed, her eyes glowing.

Inuyasha put a lot of thought into the incident; he had felt the strange aura coming from Nakira and Rin after they had left. With Nakira's memory fuzzy, there was no way he could figure out this new evil. He knew that it couldn't have been Naraku, he was long dead, and he would have been able to track down a new evil.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice from behind him, Inuyasha turned to see his old friend walking over to them to join them.

"Taking a break from parenthood?" Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku sighed, "Yeah, I'm beat, plus Sango took them to the slayer's village today so I have the day off."

"Why didn't you go?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms in his hakama, "You ain't planning to go womanize right?"

Miroku chuckled, "No, just in case a job comes up and we're needed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Nakira ran over, and flung herself in her father's lap. "Hi Uncle Miroku, where's aunty Sango?" Nakira giggled.

"Hi Nakira," Miroku said ruffling her hair, "She's back at her old home."

Inuyasha smiled down at the little girl in his arms, whenever he looked at her, he was reminded of Kikyo. It was no mistake that Kagome was the reincarnation of her, however Nakira resembled Kikyo more than her own mother. Kagome had pointed it out first, however Inuyasha simply disregarded it until a moment ago. The purity of the little girl often bothered him, he had wondered how her scent wasn't human, and it wasn't demon either. She had demon qualities, but human as well. It boggled his mind, it often confused him.

"Daddy, I caught a fish, but it got away." Nakira complained, "Will you get some for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't think you want your father getting it for you, he'll probably eat it before you can even cook it." Miroku mocked.

Inuyasha scowled, "Shut up. Of course I'll get it for her." Though his mind still was elsewhere.

-0-


End file.
